Flat Out Falling
by maximumwriter19
Summary: 'The ecstatic screams grew louder and louder and I could hear the girls screaming something that sounded like. "NICK WE LOVE YOU!" I gasped again. I couldn't be… No. There was no way it was him...' Max is in NYC living out her dream. Fang is in a wildly popular band. When their worlds collide, they'll be in for quite the ride. FAX! No Wings! Please read! Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MAX

I pulled my baggy, black hoodie closer around my body and shivered, exhaling a frosty breath from my mouth as I walked through the Upper West Side in New York City. Adjusting my ear buds and setting my IPhone to shuffle mode, I smiled when I heard a song from my favorite band, 'The Flat Out's', come on.

'The Flat Out's' are one of the most popular bands on the globe, no joke. They came up out of _nowhere_ in some random YouTube video and within two hours they went viral throughout every nation that had access to computers and then some record dealer saw them and offered them a National Tour. After that they lit up like freaking dynamite and then everybody bought there songs, went to their concerts, and dreamed about having the four beautiful boys of the band love them and never let them go. Their song's are all different, never the same genre, which makes them even more popular.

In order of heart-throb-ness (I don't care if it's not a word, I just _invented it_) from least to greatest, by the opinion of girls around the _world_, are the members of the worlds most popular band: Zephyr Walker (age 16), drummer, is the cutest and most innocent member of the band, everybody thinks he just flat out adorable, instead of being handsome and crush-worthy. Then there's Jacob Walker (Age 26), back up bass or guitarist, he's handsome for sure, with a great smile and some dirty brown hair that he has cut short, and he's a close third without a doubt. Next there's James Walker (Age 20), lead bassist and back up vocalist/rapper, with his trademarked goofy grin and spiked up blonde hair, that boy is one of the most sought after guys in the US of A, he's the 'funny boy' of the group, the one that makes girls melt when he says a joke or smiles. Last but not least, there is the teen heartthrob of the world (no joke, _the world_), Nick Walker (Age 20), lead guitarist and lead vocalist, the black haired, olive skinned, silent/unemotional rock of the band who has the most gorgeous voice of any person I've ever heard along with looks to match.

All of them are brothers, in case you were wondering.

They were in NYC this month on a tour and _rumor has it_ that they'd bought an apartment somewhere in the city. And love crazed girls had flocked to the big apple with a desperate hope that they could win the heart of one of 'The Flat Out's' talented members. This is apparently the third day the band's been here and signs saying 'We love you, Nick' or 'Marry me James' or even 'Call me Nick! Here's my number!' and they'd actually _write their phone number on the sign for all the creepers in the city to see._ How stupid can you get?

I'm not one of those girls who pass out whenever they see a famous person. I don't get _star struck_ or _dazzled_ and I definitely don't want to pester them for an autograph or a picture or just spaz out all together.

My name is Maximum Martinez Ride. But if you call me anything but Max, I won't hesitate to punch you into next tuesday. I have dirty blonde hair that's so dark it might as well be called golden-brown and olive skin with freckles on my cheeks and nose. My eyes are brown and, according to my little sister Angel, look like those fancy French chocolates with the caramel in the center. I always have some sort of color on my nails, which I always cover with a black, white, or blue crackle. I won't be caught dead in any form of the color pink and I pity the soul who tries to get me into high heels. I've been singing every note possible since I could talk and I've been dancing for even longer (I can do anything from ballet to hip-hop to the freaking dougie). Preforming is basically my life.

Anyways, the street was dark and lit by warm colored street lamps as light and fluffy snow fell on the ground. My electric blue skinny jeans were doing nothing to protect against the cold and my checkered converse high-tops slipped slightly along the slushy sidewalk.

Here in the Upper West side, you can't really hear as much of the hustle and bustle of the city. It's quieter and safer than the grimier parts of the city that give NYC such a dangerous rep. I love my apartments location. It's within a walking distance of tons of shops and restaurants and the whole experience of the city.

One of my ear buds fell out of my ear and as I was about to put it back in my ear, a sound hit me.

A group of girls could be heard screaming excitedly around a block away from here. I couldn't make out what they were screaming I just knew that I didn't want to be a part of it.

I speed-walked the last ten feet until I got to my apartment buildings door and stuck my key into the lock. A light was on inside so I knew that my best friend Nudge was home and hopefully making food for me to eat. If she wasn't then I was not going to be very happy.

The screams got louder and I glanced up the street just in time to see a tall, dark figure come sprinting around the corner, heading in my direction. I fumbled with the doorknob, trying to scramble inside before whoever it was got anywhere near me. This city was full of crazy, dangerous people and this person was probably one of them.

I was just about to jerk open the door and lock myself inside of my warm house when a voice yelled from behind me.

"WAIT! Please help me!"

I whirled around in surprise to see a guy with a black hoodie, black shoes, and black jeans standing at the bottom of my apartment's steps that led up to the door.

"Please!" They said again. "I'm not a creeper, I promise! I'm just trying to keep a group of screaming girls off my tail!" He jerked his thumb at the approaching girls who'd just rounded the corner and looked completely crazed with signs reading something that I couldn't make out in the dark of the night and messy hair from running.

I gasped. "Who are you?"

The ecstatic screams grew louder and louder and I could hear the girls screaming something that sounded like. "NICK WE LOVE YOU!"

I gasped again. I couldn't be…

No. There was no way it was him.

The guy bounded up the stairs towards me and pulled down his hood to reveal the beautiful face of Nick Walker only inches away from mine.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**So this is my second story that I've posted on FanFiction. I know this is a really short chapter but if you guys review and tell me that you like it then I'll update a new chapter super duper soon! I really hope you guys like this! Please review and tell me if I should continue this story! I'm begging you to review!**_

_**Okay sorry about that rant... Oh and if you haven't read it yet, check out my other completed story The Final Ride!  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_

_**P.S. Please review! Even if it's a really short review!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MAX

I glanced at the screaming girls and then back to Nick Walker.

Making a slit second decision, I turned the doorknob and shouldered open the slightly frozen door, grabbed his wrist, and jerked him inside of my small, but warm apartment. Slamming the door shut behind me and locking it again, I successfully blocked out the girls screams.

He was at least a foot taller than me, probably 6'6" to my 5"4'. His body was muscular, that part was obvious, even through his sweatshirt I could see the well-defined abs and biceps and… never mind. Nick's black hair was shaggy, but not overly long and his bangs were flipped out of his eyes and to the left of his face. He had onyx-black eyes that made me want to melt right there in front of him, although I never would, and his naturally tan skin was just the cherry on top of his good looks.

"Thank you." Nick sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the door to catch his breath.

I ignored this. "You're Nick Walker." I stated simply.

He chuckled deeply, eyes still closed. "So you're another fan girl." He muttered under his breath.

I laughed lightly. "No, I'm not. Well, I love your band, but I'm not going to freak out or… oh gosh never mind." I sighed, and gently shook my bouncy brow curls. "My names Max. And yes it's a boy's name. And no, I am not a boy."

He chuckled. "Well I'm F-Nick. I mean… Nick, my names Nick." He shook his head a little bit as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you F-Nick." I laughed, shaking his hand.

So most of you out there are probably thinking 'okay there is no way that she is being so normal around this guy if he is really as famous as she say she is.' But you know what? I wasn't freaking out one bit. For some reason, being in Nick's presence felt comfortable, natural even.

"Are they still out there?" He asked in a low voice.

I glanced out through the curtains to see at least fifteen teenage girls milling around in the middle of the street looking for Nick.

I nodded. "Yeah, it looks like they'll be looking for you a while. So would you like to tell me how this happened in the first place? Last time I checked, celebrities don't normally run down my street."

He smirked at me and ran a hand through his beautiful hair. "Well I—"

"Max? Are you home?" Nudge called, walking out into the hallway to see Nick and me standing there. I realized we'd been leaning in close to each other, his head bent down almost to my level as we'd talked, and he straightened up seeing Nudge.

And then Nudge exploded. "HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL FROM THE GODS OF ROCK AND ROLL ABOVE IT'S NICK WALKER AND HE'S IN MY APPARTMENT! I ALWAYS DREAMED THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT I NEVER THOUGHT IT ACTUALLY WOULD AND OH MY GOD I THINK I'M GONNA PASS OUT BECAUSE THIS IS JUST SO RIDICULOUSLY AWESOME THAT—"

"NUDGE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I FREAKING SHUT IT FOR YOU!" I yelled above her.

Nudge's mouth slammed shut with an audible snap.

"Thank you." I breathed as Nudge made her way forward, as if in a dream.

"Nick Walker." Nudge breathed reaching out a hand dreamily, as if she was about touch him. "Is it really you?"

He nodded and she gasped, reaching out farther, her hand only inches from his face.

"Okay, Nudge." I grabbed her hands. "Honey, no touching rock stars." I patted her head.

She ignored me and looked around wildly. "Is the rest of the band here? Is _James_ here?"

Nick laughed. "No it's just me… But do you have a little crush on James?"

Nudge blushed wildly. "No! Psh. Of course not! Just because he's such a funny, charismatic, talented, _amazing,_ beautiful artist who is totally kissable." She stopped, eyes wide. "But… I don't have pictures of him in my room or anything. That would be insane. So you definitely shouldn't go and check because they aren't there and… Because… you know… BYE!"

And then before you know it, Nudge was dashing down the hallway and slamming the door to her room, I heard the click of her doors lock and laughed.

"That's my best friend Nudge." I jerked my thumb in the direction Nudge had taken. "We share the apartment."

Nick nodded. "She's… very enthusiastic."

I laughed. "Yeah, she is…" I realized we were still standing in the hallway. "Do you want to come in and sit down instead of awkwardly leaning against my front door?" I asked him.

He smirked. "If you insist."

I smiled at him and motioned with my hand to come in and sit down on one of the couches.

I sat next to him on the loveseat (to all of you people out there reading this who have sick minds, wipe that smirk off of your face).

"So I still haven't gotten an answer." I raised my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled warmly. "Okay, so as you very well know I'm in the band 'The Flat Out's' and this is our third day in NYC. We've been searching for a house somewhere near the city, instead of _in it_ because we wanted to get away from our fans sometimes. That's why we leaked the rumor we were buying an apartment here."

"Clever." I smiled, hiding my surprise at the fact that he was telling me this.

"Thank you, it was my idea." He said, and then got very serious. "Oh crap I shouldn't have told you that. You can't tell anybody this. Like honestly."

"I don't' plan on telling anybody." I assured him. "And if I do then I beg you to sue me through the nose."

"Oh I will." He winked at me with a smile. "Anyways. I may have possibly snuck out of our hotel room because I was so _sick_ of being cooped up in there day and night whenever we weren't rehearsing in recording studios across the city. So I went for a little walk, which turned into a long walk, which turned into me being seen by a bunch of fangirls who were combing the streets for me at the time. And then before you know it I was rounding the corner onto your street and I saw you! And here we are."

I raised my eyebrows. "Cool story bro." I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

And so our conversation continued on for 2 hours.

Until Nicks phone rang.

At 2 in the freaking morning… because that's how long we were talking for.

He sighed, looked at his phone, and picked it up. "Yeah? I know. Tell Jacob that I'm _fine_. I was chased by some fans and this really nice girl," he winked at me, "named Max took me into her apartment. No I did not do that-! NO! DUDE c'mon have some class! I'm fine! I'll be back soon! Oh my god! Tell everybody to chill out! I'll be back to the hotel soon. Okay. I'm—I'm hanging up! YES! Good bye!"

I laughed at him as he hung up.

"I… gotta go Max." Nick sighed. "The band is kinda freaking out over me."

We both stood up.

"Well, then. I guess you should go—" I said awkwardly, not wanting to say goodbye to him forever.

But Nick cut me off. "Let's go for coffee tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

I tried to contain my gasp and instead smiled teasingly. "Is Nick Walker asking me out on a date?"

He groaned. "Please, Max. Call me Fang."

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"Nick Walker is my stage name." Nick, I mean _Fang_, smirked. "We came up with them so that way nobody would know our real names."

"Yet, you tell me you're real name?" I raised my eyebrows, attempting to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

Fang shrugged. "You're different Max. I just _feel_ like I can be myself around you."

I nodded and breathed. "I know the feeling." I felt dazzled for several seconds and had to shake my head to clear all the fuzziness away. "Ugh. You'd better not do that all the time."

"Do what?" Fang asked, his liquid obsidian eyes gazing deep into my chocolate ones.

"Dazzle girls." I breathed.

"I dazzle you?" He murmured, leaning close.

I shook my head. "Psh, no! I mean I… you… ugh… Stop that!" I laughed, swatting his arm and looking away.

"Fine." Fang laughed. "But going back to my original statement… Let's go get coffee tomorrow."

I laughed too. "And going back to my original question. Is Nick- I mean Fang- Walker asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah… Yeah I am." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled. "Well I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Fang grinned, his eyes lighting with some emotion that I couldn't place. "Really?"

"No. I was just lying." I said sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I want to go?!"

He laughed. "Then I'll be outside your door tomorrow morning at ten to pick you up. Are you okay with walking?"

"Please! I walk everywhere!" I grinned.

He smirked, putting a hand on the doorknob, making me realize that we'd been walking towards the door for the entire conversation. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." Fang murmured, his face centimeters from mine.

"And I'll be waiting." I whispered back breathlessly.

He winked at me one more time before opening the door and stepping back out into the cold, winter night.

* * *

_**Hello hello hello!**_

_**Hahahaha so I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! It was nice and long so I hope that I made you guys happy and what not! There's some developing FAXNESS for all you FAX lovers out there!  
**_

_**Thanks to LOVEPERCABETH, Mystery Bell, Fiona Siona, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, Snowswirl66, anonomys, , Elemental Dragon Slayer, and Imagine Believe Achieve for all the fantastically amazing reviews! I can't beilieve that I already got NINE reviews for my first chapter! Thank you soooooo soooooo soooooo soooooo much!  
**_

_**You guys are awesome :) Please keep reviewing because then I will be happy and joyous and write more chapters!  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MAX

I went to bed that night after chowing down on some frozen lasagna that Nudge had heated up for me. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in months, because neither Nudge nor I can cook anything but cold cereal.

Well, Nudge just burns things.

But if I ever even attempt to cook in any way, then we'd need to buy a new kitchen because Max + Cooking = Disaster.

Anyways, I drifted off to bed with one thought in my head.

I had a date with Fang/Nick Walker.

How did this even happen?!

* * *

"On the other side of a street I knew

Stood a girl that looked like you

I guess that's deja vu

But I thought 'this can't be true'

Cause you moved to—"

I woke up to 'The Flat Out's' music blasting out of my stereo that was hooked up to my phone, which had its alarm going off.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I muttered wildly, poking my phone until it stopped blasting out the song.

I sighed and rolled onto my back in bed, peaking out my bedroom window and seeing that a thick layer of snow had covered the road and sidewalk and more heavy flakes were falling from the sky.

Checking the clock on my IPhone, I saw that it was 9:00 and groaned, then remembered why I was getting up at this God-forsaken hour and perked up immediately.

I stood up, stretched, and then ran into my en suite bathroom to take a shower.

After blow-drying my naturally curly hair, swiping on some clear mascara to wake my eyes up, and pulling on some dark green skinny jeans, Grey Ugg Sweater boots, and a white long sleeve V-neck, I walked back into my room to grab my grey bomber jacket from my closet. Then I walked out of my room at 9:57 A.M., slipping my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, and hopped down the stairs just in time to here a rhythmic knocking on my door that I knew was Fang.

I smiled to myself and bit my lip, slipping my arms into the sleeves of my pea coat and wrapping an electric blue infinity scarf around my neck and popping a white knitted hat onto my head. Then, taking a deep breath, I opened the door, locking eyes with Fang.

"You're early." I grinned at him, attempting to keep my cool in his presence.

Fang was wearing a black windbreaker with black jeans and black shoes. His amazing black hair was flipped to the side and out of his liquid onyx eyes.

When he checked his watch and spoke, I snapped out of my inspection of his clothes and… never mind.

"Would you like me to come back in half a minute? Because I'd be glad to if it would make you happy." He smirked at me and my heart pounded so hard I hoped he wouldn't hear it.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "I think I'll survive you being early."

"Why? Because it means you get to see my gorgeous face sooner?" He sang, tipping his chin up like a model.

I burst out laughing and pushed him backwards so that I could step out of the apartment and shut/lock the door behind me. I found it hard to believe that this man talking to me was really the famous Nick Walker that girls everywhere were probably drooling over. I was glad I wasn't some psychopathic fan because I loved being able to talk to Fang like this. It was like I'd known him my entire life.

We started walking along the slippery sidewalk.

"So do all of the members of your band have stage names?" I asked him as we walked slowly down the silent street.

He nodded. "Everybody except for Jacob."

"So what are they're real names?" I asked, looking up as I walked on his left side.

He smirked. "You're gonna think that they're weird."

I raised my eyebrows. "Fang. My names _Maximum Ride_." I told him. "No name is weirder than that."

"Really? I didn't know that." Fang said thoughtfully. "Your full name is Maximum Ride?"

"Yup. And _obviously_ you wouldn't know that because you just met me yesterday." I nodded and winked. "But if you call me that a few more times you will not be a happy camper."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Fine! Max it is! But you do know that Iggy and I are going to come up with some pretty wicked nicknames for you, right?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh… Iggy?"

Fang face palmed. "Right, I didn't tell you their names!" He chuckled. "So James Walker is Iggy's stage name, he's my brother if you didn't already know that. And Zephyr Walker, who is also my brother, is a stage name for Gasman Walker, but we call him Gazzy. Jacob Walker is stage name for Jacob Walker, who is _also_ my brother. He forced us to make stage names when he formed the band because he was the oldest and the one who was in charge after our mom died—" He stopped talking and walking abruptly, realizing what he'd said.

I stopped walking too and gently took his hand, seeing him looking down.

I was silent, waiting for him to say the first thing.

"I'm sorry to throw that at you." Fang murmured, looking down at me and squeezing my hand. "I shouldn't have said that…"

I shook my head and murmured. "Don't be." I gently cupped his chin and turned his face towards mine, making him look me in the eye. "I won't tell anybody. No tabloid can make me talk." A small smile played on my face and then I became fully serious, breathing out soothingly. "It's okay to open up to people."

Fang nodded as we stared into each others eyes for a long while and finally broke our eye contact when a car came around the corner and Fang had to cover his face with his hood and look in the opposite direction of the street so as not to be recognized.

We were silent for a few minutes, walking along the cold road and holding hands.

Finally, I took a deep breath, knowing that I had to tell him this. "My grandmother died two years ago, a week before I turned 18. It was awful. I mean, it _felt_ like I'd lost my mother. She was a sweet, little old lady with a lot of money that she never spent. She lived in a little cottage in the woods that had this little pond in the back yard with fish and turtles and ducks." I trailed off and then started back up again. "I spent almost all of my life with her, she practically raised me. My Mom and Dad were always busy with work; they _never _had time for my little sister, Angel, and me. So they'd send us to grandmas house for the summer, the winter, the fall… My mom tried to visit but her work was too demanding. When my grandmother died, I got every last cent of her inheritance with a note in her will telling me to follow my dream of moving to NYC and finding myself. She left a paragraph in her will to my parents saying that they needed to take care of Angel and I or she was going to haunt them until the day they died. My mom listened and changed professions but my dad chose work. But I didn't want to be taken care of. So the day after I turned eighteen, I bought recurring plane tickets for Angel to fly out here every summer to stay with me while she's out of school so that my mom can still have time to work and make a living," I could feel a small smile growing on my lips as I let it all out for the first time in my life to _anybody_ (other than Nudge of course), "and I grabbed my best friend Nudge and we moved ourselves out here. My parents are paying for half of the rent with the money they made while they were working non-stop for the first 18 years of my life. Nudge and I each pay a quarter." I stopped talking abruptly and bit my lip. "I don't know why I just told you all that."

Fang was looking at me curiously, a smile etched on his face.

"I'm not normally like this." I stated shakily. "I just—"

"Feel like you can open up to me?" Fang finished in a question. "Me too."

I stared up at him, lips slightly parted and eyes wide.

Then I looked down and smiled to myself.

Fang gave our interlocked fingers a squeeze and we started walking again.

"She sounds like a great woman." Fang said after a while, swinging are arms back and forth between us. "Do you talk to your parents nowadays?"

I nodded. "I talk to my mom on the phone every other day. She was always closer to me then my dad was. I didn't even see my dad for the first five years of my life. My mom tried to visit us at our grandma's house as much as possible but, it was hard with her work."

Fang nodded too. "What profession did she start out with and what did she change it to?"

"She had to work with my dad as a scientist who was trying to find the cure to cancer and other deadly diseases through genetic engineering. It was very time consuming." I shrugged. "So then she became a very successful veterinarian."

Why did I keep answering all of his questions?!

Fang nodded. "How old is your sister?"

"She's thirteen now." I smiled.

And there I go again.

We were silent for a while.

"My mom died in a car crash when I was twelve." Fang whispered shakily, his voice uncertain and slow, his smile gone. "Gazzy was only eight and Jacob had just turned nineteen. Jacob didn't go to college for us, because he didn't want us sent to foster homes or separated; this band is the only thing that kept us from falling into the depths of debt and orphanages. And now look at us. People would pay a hundred dollars for the tissue that I use to blow my _nose_. It's just unreal." I could see the small smile coming back as he reminisced the early days of 'The Flat Out's'. "We started out in our garage, just barely surviving our day to day lives. Jacob made Iggy and I finish high school even though both of us were begging him to let us get full time jobs and drop out. But we finished all 12 years of grade school and that's when our band blew up."

A boyish excitement had grown in Fang's onyx eyes as I watched and listened.

"I posted one video on YouTube of us singing in our garage. Just _one_. And before any of us could even blink, we had hundreds, thousands, millions, and then _billions_ of viewers. But all it took was just one record dealer to set us on our way. We went on tours, gained even more popularity, and then being poor and sad was merely a distant memory." Fang explained. "And you want to know the funniest part?"

I nodded silently.

"I've been interviewed by hundreds of people who've tried to get me to open up." A new emotion danced in his eyes as we walked, still holding hands, neither of us planning on letting go. "Yet, you're the only person, outside of my brothers, who I've told any of this two."

I stared into his eyes and smiled up at him. Then, before you know it I was locking my arms around his neck and hugging him, burying my face into his muscular chest.

Fang froze for a minute, and then his arms came around me and he hugged me back, pressing his face into my hair.

"It feels like I've known you forever Max." He murmured. "Isn't this insane? I mean I feel like an idiot for telling you all of this crap about myself because I've only known you for a day, well maybe not even that! Yet, here we are, telling each other everything about ourselves and going to get coffee."

I smiled. "I know right. This kind of thing just doesn't happen. Not that I'm not enjoying it because this is awesome. Just being able to let all of it out to you is just…"

"Great." We both said together as we broke apart.

We both laughed.

I yelled. "Jinx! You owe me a coke!"

Fang let out a musical laugh that I couldn't get enough of and put an arm around my shoulders. "How about a free coffee on me?" he winked.

"I'll take what I can get, I guess." I shrugged nonchalantly.

And with that we continued our little conversation, walking down the street surrounded by ice-covered trees and white snow.

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**Oh my goodnesss I love you all so much right now! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I felt so good about myself when I saw how many reviews I got!  
**_

_**Anywho, that was my happy rant..  
**_

_**Thanks to storycat12, SunsetOrange12, CakeIsAGoodFriend, GiraffeMiss, , MissSemi-Dependent, Mister Moronic, Guest, FaxlastsForever, maxride227, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, . , Disney'sGurl, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Guest, , Max Ride and Fang Ride, and MissPriss.  
**_

_**You guys are amazing. So please keep reviewing! And it would be amazing if I could get twenty more revies just like with the last chapter! Maybe even more? hehee  
**_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MAX

Is it possible to fall in love after only knowing somebody for less than a day?

If it is, then God help, because I am falling hard for the famous singer whose taking me out for coffee.

"So Max." Fang said as we continued to walk to whichever coffee house in the Big Apple he had in mind. "How old are you?"

I laughed. "I'm twenty."

Fang nodded. "So am I."

"No way!" I giggled sarcastically. "I wouldn't have known that from the posters or the magazines that I've read about—" I stopped abruptly and mentally face-palmed.

"So your telling me that you're not some crazed fan, but you read my fan magazines?" Fang smirked.

"I told you I loved your band." I pointed out, swatting his arm. "But I _also_ told you that I wasn't going to spaz out over you. Don't worry; I don't plan on carrying a sign around New York with your name on it and avidly searching the streets for you. That's just not how I roll."

He let out a dramatic and fake sigh of relief. "Good, because I was worried you were gonna pull a sign out of you boot and scream 'EVERYBODY IT'S NICK WALKER!' to the world."

I shrugged. "Maybe I will. I _am_ a girl of many trades."

He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him, enjoying our bantering.

We laughed and I said. "So, not that I don't love walking for hours on end in the cold, but how far away is the coffee shop that we're walking to?"

"Its just around this corner up here." Fang pointed.

I smiled and jumped up and down. "Good! Because I'm hungry!"

He chuckled. "Given the choice between A Big Mac and a rice cake, which would you choose?"

I spoke with out any hesitation or pausing, I mean, the answer was simple. "A Big Mac."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you're being honest?"

"Yes." I said questioningly. "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing." Fang shook his head. "Skinny jeans or skirts?"

I stopped and shook my leg at him. "Isn't it obvious? SKINNY JEANS!" I laughed. "In the winter at least. In the summer I wear shorts, but I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt unless it was for a special occasion." I stated thoughtfully.

"Converse or high heels?"

"Converse. I hate heels." I said quickly, and then thoughtfully added. "But I do like these Ugg boots."

Fang laughed. "Good answer."

"What's with all the questions?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I just want to get to know you better, Max."

"Fine. But now it's my turn." I winked.

"Do your worst." Fang raised his eyebrows.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

Fang motioned to his attire. "Uh… Black." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Favorite type of song?"

"Probably Pop." He shrugged. "But not like the weird and synthesized pop. You know what I mean, I like the type of music we sing."

"What's your favorite place to go on tour in?"

"New York City." He smiled.

"Really? Why?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love NYC, but aren't their even better places out there?"

Fang shrugged. "None like this city. I mean, Paris is supposed to be nice, but our world tour isn't for another 8 months. New York is just so busy and full. It's so much easier to stay hidden here because rumors spread like wildfire in the city."

I smiled. "Coffee or Tea?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Coffee."

"Iced or regular?"

"Iced."

"Me too! Wait, do you get it iced even in the winter?"

"Yeah. Unless it's like freezing out."

"I agree." I murmured, shivering ever so slightly.

Fang stopped and grabbed my hand. "We're here."

Then he pulled me through a door into a little coffee shop with bagels and muffins in a glass case. The wonderful smell of coffee filled my senses and I smiled. There was a low lighting in the shop and only a few people were sitting at the small tables. All faces turned towards Fang and I.

And then Fang's phone rang, making us both jump.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

"FANGLESSSSSS!" Came a voice from Fang's phone that seemed to be blasting from the speaker, the whole shop could probably hear it.

Fang sighed and pulled me out of the shop and back out onto the now slightly crowded street outside.

"Yeah, Iggy?" Fang sighed, running a hand through his hair and facing the brick wall of the outside of the shop, people stared at us as they passed. I started jabbering in Spanish to all of them, because I just so happen to be fluent in that language (thanks to my grandmother), and they quickly looked away, feeling uncomfortable because they didn't understand a word I was saying.

There was more jabbering on the other end.

"Yes! Iggy, I'm with Max right now. Oh Jesum, yes, we are at the coffee house. Dude! No! Ugh, fine! Maybe. Shut up!" Fang sighed and held the phone to his shoulder. "Max?"

"Yes?" I asked through a bit of laughter, stopping my Spanish chatter.

Fang took a breath and muttered something that sounded like 'I'm going to kill Iggy.' before he said. "The band would like to know if you'd like to come and meet them."

I froze for a second. "M-me?"

"No, the other Max whose standing right next to me." Fang rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well. I mean, of course I want to meet them! But why do they want to meet me?" I asked.

"I may have… you know… said a few things about you last night to them, all good of course." Fang winked. "And now they all want to meet the girl that saved their brother from a mob of screaming fans."

I grinned. "Well then I _absolutely_ want to meet them."

"Good. Then I shall tell them that we'll be on our way soon."

Just as he was raising his phone back to his ear, _my_ phone rang.

"Oh god. That's probably Nudge. Can you hang on for just a second?" I asked, annoyed.

Fang laughed. "Sure." Then he started talking to Iggy.

I put my phone to my ear.

"Nudge?" I answered.

"Max! Where the heck are you girl?!" She yelled.

I sighed. "I'm kinda sorta on a date with Nick Walker."

"WHAT?!" Nudge screamed. "Tell me everything."

I noticed Fang waving wildly at me and miming that he wanted to tell me something.

"No! Nudge hang on!" I yelled into the receiver at her.

"Sorry to interrupt but Iggy asked me to invite Nudge over to our place. He wants to meet his 'mystery admirer'." Fang laughed. "So if she want's to come then it'd be awesome if she could come."

"Oh my god are you serious?" I asked.

"Um yes?" Fang said.

"I think you just made her life." I smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh.. No problem?" Fang laughed, a bit surprised.

I beamed at him then went back to talking to Nudge. "Nudge Nick Walker would like to invite you to come over to his hotel room to meet the rest of the band."

There was a long pause and I was afraid she passed out on me.

"Nudge?" I looked at Fang with a confused look.

"Max. This is some sick joke isn't it?" Nudge asked angrily.

Fang must have heard her because he took the phone from me. "Hello Nudge. This is Nick Walker."

Nudge screamed on the other end.

"And I am here, with Max, and if you'd like to, the band and I would love to meet you. You in?"

Nudge muttered excitedly on the other end.

I took the phone back. "I'll text you the address Nudge. Call a cab when you get it and call me when you get there."

"Okay! Ohmygosh Max! Are we really going to meet them?! What if I pass out? They're all so beautiful and nice and talented! What if they don't like me and I make them feel uncomfortable?! What if—"

"Nudge! I gotta go! Just meet us there and you'll be fine!"

"Okay. Bye Max!"

"See ya Nudgy." I chuckled as I said her nickname and hung up, texting her the address as Fang recited it to me.

"She's coming. Sorry about that." I said to Fang.

He laughed. "Don't be! Your friend is quite the chatter mouth." He winked and nudged me with his shoulder. "The band is very excited to meet you guys."

"Cool!" I smiled. "So, are we still getting coffee or…?"

"Of course we're still getting coffee! I keep my promises." Fang stuck his nose in the air, making me laugh. He linked our arms together and we walked into the shop together.

The people looked at us again.

"Why hello everybody!" I called, letting everybody know that I knew they were watching us. "What a fine day it is! Don't you think?"

Everybody immediately looked down and I laughed quietly.

Fang ever so slightly pulled me in front of him and dropped his head so that his eyes were covered by his bangs. That's when I realized that he was trying to conceal his identity. So I played along and pretended to drag him to the counter as an excuse for me to be in front of him.

We walked up to the counter and a pudgy little man smiled up at us.

"What can I get for you two young people?" He asked in a high, raspy voice.

"Can I get an iced coffee with cream and sugar?" I asked.

"Absolutely." The man punched some numbers. "And for you young man?"

Fang coughed. "Can I get three black coffee's and one iced coffee, no cream, no sugar?"

"Definitely." The little man punched some more buttons. "That will be 18 dollars and 12 cents."

Fang payed and handed me my coffee cup.

"Why thank you." I smiled, watching him take the bag with the rest of the cups and hold his cup in the other hand.

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman." Fang said. "My hotel is right up here."

Fang pointed to a huge hotel with flags of different countries flying along the side. There were several rooms that had balconies on the outside.

Oh, and there was a cloud of reports bustling outside.

"That's quite the hotel." I winked at Fang.

"We've gotta go in separately so that the news doesn't plaster your face on every headline." Fang sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. Not that I don't want people to know that I like hanging out with you, but for now let's just keep it under wraps a bit." Fang said. "Trust me, it'll be better in the long run."

I nodded. "I'll trust you on that."

"Okay so you head in first. All you have to do is walk up the steps. If the reports ask you if you're staying at this hotel then just say yes. Then answer the rest of their questions how you feel you should."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Then go!" And then Fang pushed me forward and I started walking across the street and into the throng of people.

"Miss, MISS!" A man came running up to me. "Are you staying at this hotel?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"How does it feel to be staying at the same hotel as the popular band 'The Flat Out's'?" He asked excitedly.

I plastered a huge smile on my face. "Wait, they're staying here? I had no idea! How amazing!" I smiled. "I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me, I have to go inside. I have a…. uh…. conference call in… five minutes and I need to be in my room right away."

And with that fantastic story, I ran up the steps and into the warm hotel.

"May I help you miss?" A man from the counter said.

"Uh. No… Yes… Uh…" I stumbled on my words.

The man looked me up and down. "You aren't staying at this hotel. I have never seen you before."

Then he snapped his fingers. "Security!" He called. "We do not allow fans into the premises of our hotel, Miss. I apologize."

"No! No. Nick Walker is coming in right behind me! He told me to come in, dude. So don't be an idiot, just let me stay here for like thirty seconds!" I yelled as a man in a suit walked up to me and gently pushed me towards the door. "My god! You guys are ridiculous!"

"Oh of course, of course he is. That's what they all say." The guy shook his head with a chuckle.

I stepped away from the guard and ran back into the hotel only to be grabbed by two more guys and lifted off my feet.

I started kicking my legs out and attempting to struggle out of their grip.

So then another one grabbed my legs.

"Really?! _Really?!_" I yelled. "This could be defined as assault you know. I will have my lawyer sue you through the nose. This hotel will be nothing by a freaking drive through _McDonalds _when I'm done with you. I will dismantle everything you ever were!" Of course I was lying about everything I was saying. "The police will hear about this, mark my words you up-tight-rich-guy-who-obviously-can't-get-a better-job-because-he's-working-as-a-_hotel-concierge_. You put me down this instance or I swear to the lord of marshmallows above I will go _all sorts of crazy_ on your sorry butts! Don't you _dare_ throw me out that door! Don't you have morals?! What would your _mother_ think about this? I bet she'd say that you were a stupid fart filled bumpkin who knows nothing about manners and—"

I stopped ranting like a crazy person as I heard Fang's voice.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" He yelled, coming running up. We all froze, me still being held up by my arms and legs. "Put her down. She's with me!"

"Yeah!" I yelled, struggling against their holds once more. "I'm with him!"

"Sir." Said a big burly guy who was holding my kicking feet. "Are you sure? She's insane."

"You bet your sorry butt I am!" I growled, freeing my right foot and kicking wildly.

"Guys." Fang dragged warningly.

And then I was falling onto the hard, cold mahogany flooring of this fancy schmancy hotel.

"Ow!" I cried when my head snapped back and hit the floor with a crack. "What the heck?!"

The meatloaf's just laughed at me and started walking away.

So I bounced to my feet and pulled back my fist to punch one of them right in the mouth.

Then I was grabbed around the waist and, in one fluid motion, Fang was carrying me fireman style across the lobby. My face kept on bouncing into his back as he walked.

"F-Nick!" I shrieked, using his stage name because we were in public. "Put me down so that I can smash their faces in for _dropping me on purpose when they knew I was with you_! And they threw out my coffee!"

"Max." Fang laughed. "Chill out! We'll get you some ice on your head, a fresh coffee, and it'll all be okay."

I realized we were in an elevator and going up, up, and up until we stopped.

"Welcome to the penthouse level." Fang said, still holding me on his shoulder with one hand and taking a key that I didn't even notice he had out of a slot in the elevator that said 'penthouse'. "You need a key to get up here so we're the only ones allowed up onto this level."

"That's good. Now put me down!" I yelled, pounding on his back to get him to let me go.

This was unsuccessful.

So then I preceded to throw every swear word I knew at him as loud as I possibly could as he stepped out of the elevator and into the brightly lit hallway that had a single door and the far end of it. My words bounced off all of the sleek walls.

"Wow Max. I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary." Fang mused.

I sighed. "You know you're going to get tired of carrying me eventually."

Fang shrugged and tightened his grip on me. "I highly doubt that. You're light as a feather. You're like a giant feather!"

"Oh shut up!" I yelled.

Fang let out a laugh and swung me around to further prove his point. I laughed happily, not even caring that he was doing this to annoy me.

"HELLO LOVEBIRDS!" A cheery voice sang loudly as the door at the end of the hall burst open.

I peaked under Fang's arm and saw the upside down figure of James- I mean Iggy- with his arms spread wide and a goofy grin on his face. Then the rest of the band huddled in the doorway. Jacob had a smile on his face and Zephyr- I mean Gasman or… Gazzy- was cackling at Iggy's remark.

Fang chuckled deeply and flipped my body under his arm until I was standing up right on my feet facing him. He took my hand and twirled me around to face the band.

"Hey guys." Fang said, pulling me towards them. "This is Max."

Jacob grinned. "So you're the girl Fang can't stop talking about."

* * *

_**HELLOOOOOO!**_

_**So... I updated! Hope you all enjoyed it! It was nice and long so... that's good right?  
**_

_**OMG thank you so so so so so so so so so so so much for all the reviews! They're inspiring me to keep writing!  
**_

_**Thanks to FaxlastsForever, IrrelevantPenName, Snowswirl66, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Imagine Believe Achieve, MissSemi-Dependent, storycat12, maxride227, GiraffeMiss, Fiona Siona, SunsetOrange12, maximumride8899, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, MySilenceIsInfinity, , rabidchinchilla, and Mystery Bell for all of the amazing, wonderful, fantastic, funny, nice, and overall aweome reviews!  
**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP DOIN WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING AND CONTINUE REVIEWING THIS STORY!  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

MAX

I glance at Fang, who was subtly glaring at Jacob.

"Um. I guess so?" I stated it as a question, making Gazzy cackle again.

"Well, then I'm Jacob." Jacob said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you!" I grinned. "My names Max."

"Oh we knoooooooow." Iggy and Gazzy drawled at the same time and then burst out laughing. "'I met this girl named Max tonight.'" Iggy said, imitating Fang. Gazzy cackled and chimed in. "'She saved me from a fan crowd.'" They both pretended to fan themselves.

"Shut up Igtard." Fang said, slapping Iggy upside the head, making Gazzy cackle. "You two Mr. Farts-a-lot."

They both went silent, attempting to stifle their laughs.

Iggy made a flamboyant wave of his hand and then bowed nice and low. "My lady." He held out his hand. "Iggy Mathew Walker, ever your servant."

I laughed and shook his hand. Iggy made my whole arm shake when he shook my hand.

"I'm the Gasman." Gazzy smiled. "But everybody calls me Gazzy."

I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet all of you! I—"

And then my phone rang.

"Oh that's probably Nudge!" I exclaimed.

"Ah. My mystery lover!" Iggy beamed. "Bring her up as soon as possible!"

I laughed and answered my phone. "Hey Nudge!"

"Max! Okay I'm outside the hotel in a cab! What should I do?" She asked.

"Okay, F-Nick and I will come down to get you. Just hang out in front for a minute." I said.

"Okay! Is James there?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, he is." I laughed.

"Oh god. I can't do this!"

"You'll be fine Nudge! I'm coming down to get you! I'm hanging up now."

"Wait but—"

I hit 'end call' and sighed.

"Nudge is outside." I turned to Fang. "Can we go get her?"

"YES!" Iggy yelled, shoving us to the elevator.

I laughed and hit the lobby button in the elevator.

"Sorry about them." Fang said nervously. "They kinda spazzed out. They're not normally like this… Okay maybe they are normally like this."

"I think they're cool." I smiled as he took my hand, swinging our arms back and forth.

"They like you." Fang winked and squeezed my hand.

I smiled. "How do you know?"

"Max." He sighed. "Their my freaking brothers. I know everything about them."

"Oh. Right…" I grinned and bit my lip.

"Welcome back to the lobby." He sang as the elevator stopped. "And please don't make me carry you out of here again."

I laughed. "I thought you enjoyed carrying me! I thought I was a giant feather!"

That made both of us laugh out loud, but then we became serious when the doors opened, still stifling our laughs.

I called Nudge.

"Nudge! Walk into the lobby and just ignore the reporters outside." I said.

"Okay! I'll be inside before you can say 'Boo'." Nudge exclaimed.

"Boo." I said.

"Ugh. Fine, I won't be that fast." She whined.

"Bye Nudgy." And with that I hung up.

"Nudgy?" Fang smirked.

I shoved him. "Shut up."

He shoved me back.

"Jerk."

"Dummy."

I glared at him and then nearly jumped out of my skin when a girlish squeal erupted from the front doors.

I ran over to my screaming best friend, who was about to be hauled out by security guards.

"Wait! She's with me!" I yelled.

Fang came running up behind me and took my hand. "And _she's,_" he pointed to me, "with me."

"Yes Mr. Walker." The guys nodded and then backed away from Nudge and I.

Nudge beamed at me as the guys walked away. "Hi! Ohmygod… I… you… him… IGGY!"

"Nudge! Calm. Down." I said, grabbing her arms and holding her still.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't talk to me at all and I just look like an awkward third wheel with you two." She gasped. "WHAT IF JAMES AND I FALL IN LOVE AND LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER!"

She kept rambling on and I turned to Fang.

"Welcome to The Nudge Channel." I sighed.

He laughed and held out his hand. "Hello Nudge." He said formally. "I'm Fang Walker."

Nudge's mouth snapped closed with a clack as she slowly reached forward to shake Fang's hand.

"B-but I th-thought you name was Nick." She droned dazedly as she slowly shook his hand.

"It's a stage name." Fang shrugged.

"Cool." Nudge breathed.

I rolled my eyes and drug both of them into the elevator, snatching the key from Fang's had and popping it into the 'Penthouse' slot.

Nudge was silent as the grave as we rode up to the top floor.

"Nudge?" I whispered to her, seeing Fang's eyes flicker to me and then pretend that he didn't hear me so that Nudge and I could have some girl talk. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm actually going to meet 'The Flat Out's'. Like _all_ of them." She breathed dreamily. "I'm freaking out, girl! _Freaking out!_"

"Nudge." I laughed. "Just be yourself and stop being such a nervous spaz! They'll love you if you just be your own chatty and overly talkative self!"

Nudge took a deep breath. "Okay. You're right." She smiled. "Oh my god. I'm gonna pass out!"

"Nudge! Chill your beans!" I whisper yelled, hearing Fang let out a bursting laugh and then stifled it.

I turned to him. "Oh shut up." I said as I shoved him.

He laughed quietly and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and grinning crookedly at me.

The elevator stopped and Nudge looked at me nervously, her entire body was shaking with either anxiety or excitement.

Fang took the key out of the slot and we walked out of the elevator and into the colorful hallway.

I was just about to say something to Nudge when the door once again swung open to reveal Iggy, mouth wide open and obviously about to yell something idiotic.

Iggy shut his mouth when he caught sight of Nudge and came striding over and bowed even lower to Nudge than he bowed for me.

"Milady." He sang and then straightened up, taking Nudge's hand and kissing it gently. "May I ask your name?"

Nudge blushed and blinked a couple times. "Nudge Monique Colman." She flourished her hand and bowed back to him with a grin.

Iggy beamed. "The name is Iggy Mathew Walker and it is a _pleasure _to meet you Miss Nudge Colman of…?" Iggy stared at her intently, stopping mid-sentence to silently ask where she grew up.

Nudge giggled. "I'm from Denver, Colorado."

"…Denver, Colorado." Iggy finished with another bow.

Nudge giggled again and made her face serious as she fanned herself with her hand. "Oh why sir! The pleasure is _all mine_!" She mock-gushed.

I looked at Fang.

Fang looked at me.

I raised my eyebrows and slightly tilted my head towards Nudge and Iggy.

Fang nodded and winked.

I stifled a laughed.

Fangs chest rumbled with a chuckle.

Iggy gasped. "Fangles guess what!"

Fang sighed and put a palm to his forehead. "What _Iggles_?"

"I'm making dinner!" Iggy cried excitedly. "_Spaghetti and meatballs!_"

"That's great Ig." Fang chuckled.

"Wait you can cook?" Nudge gasped.

"Why yes I can!" Iggy grinned goofily.

"I can't!" Nudge whined.

"Well then we must remedy that now! Come into our humble abode so that I can teach you!" Iggy took her hand and pulled Nudge into the apartment.

"We should probably head in there too." Fang grinned. "I need to show you the place."

I smiled. "Then show me your fancy apartment."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me into the 'penthouse'.

Okay. So those of you who've stayed in any type of hotel before, you have probably never stayed in a room this nice.

There were six different rooms that were spread out across the entire floor. There was also a kitchen, living room, and dining room. Everything was designed in a modern way and there was an array of colors ranging from black to purple on all the walls.

I gasped. "This is quite the room."

Fang laughed and twirled me around by my hand and spun me into his chest. I squealed in surprise and playfully shoved him.

"Technically it's a penthouse." He said with a wink.

An amazing smell wafted in from the kitchen and I sighed happily, yelling into the kitchen. "Iggy that smells amazing! When will it be ready?"

"Another fifteen minutes!" Iggy called back.

I groaned.

Fang laughed. "Come on. I've got something to show you."

Then he was dragging me down the hallway and into the farthest room from the living room, shutting the door behind us.

Fang walked over to the far corner, where he had three guitars on three different stands. He grabbed the somewhat battered acoustic guitar that looked like it'd been played for a long time.

"I've been working on a song for a while and I've ran it by the guys a few times but I need someone else's opinion of it before we can actually record it, that way I know that it could possibly be successful."

I grinned. "Okay. Then run it by me!"

"Oh! And it's meant to be a duet. You wanna see the sheet music?" He asked.

I nodded and he patted the space next to him on the bed, where I immediately plopped onto, then he laid down three pages of sheet music in front of us.

"So the parts where there are two lines of lyrics under each other are where the two people sing together at the same time. And the lines that have a star in front of them are my lyrics, the ones with a dot are the other persons." Fang said.

I nodded in understanding and urged him to start playing.

Fang started out with a fast and bright beat, his fingers strumming excitedly along the tight strings.

(Fang = underlined)

(Max = **Bold**)

(Both =_ italics_)

He started singing with his clear and smooth voice that made me want to melt like butter but instead I just listened and read along with the sheet music until the next part came up.

Do you hear me?

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

I came in right on time, thank God, and started singing as clear and strong as I could, a shy smile on my face. Fang's black eyes lit with surprise and enjoyment as he listened to me sing, this made me smile wider.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

**Though the breezes through trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

We finished together as Fang gave his guitar one more strum that vibrated throughout the room and sent warm shivers down my spin.

"You can sing?" Fang asked in awe.

I smiled and nodded. "Ever since I could talk."

Fang opened his mouth to say something when Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Jacob came bursting through the door, talking all at once.

"Dude! She's got a rockin talent!" Gazzy yelled, rapidly tapping out a beat on Fang's doorjamb.

"Pretty and talented. You chose well young padwan." Iggy said serenely as he bowed with his hands pressed together.

"Oh my gosh Max! That sounded awesome! You two sound so amazing together. Are you like dating now? Because that would be so fantastically amazing. OH! Then you could get married and I could be your wedding planner/maid of honor/best friend/ dress maker/ super—"

"NUDGE!" We all yelled at the same time.

Her mouth snapped shut and she stared at us all with a shy smile. "Oops?" She murmured.

Iggy laughed and through an arm around her shoulders.

Jacob looked at me. "Max, you're an amazing singer."

I blushed for the hundredth time today from all the freaking complements I was getting and turned the center of attention away from myself. "Nudge has played piano since she was four, we used to preform together in talent shows when we were little. She'd play any type of keyboard and piano out there and we'd sing together."

Iggy beamed. "Can I pick em, or can I pick em?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Both of your girl friends are tooootally amazing." Gazzy rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "Can we eat food now?"

A chorus of murmured agreements echoed through the room and we all dashed to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**OHMYGOSH thank you so much for all the REVIEWS! You guys are awesome!  
**_

_**Thanks to Fiona Siona, WingsStarsAndSky, SunsetOrange12, Elemental Dragon Slayer, , GiraffeMiss, MusicIsMyLife14, MissPriss, Snowswirl66, Ilovebooks, UnicornPrincess21, MissSemi-Dependent, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, larafares96, artsynam5, and MySilenceIsInfinity for all the fantastic reviews! Your guys are fantastic!  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!  
**_

_**MissPriss: Okay so if you have your own actually account on , then you go into you account. From there you go to the side bar on the left and click the 'publish' button, after you click that there will be five tabs that show up under it. Next click on 'New Story' and fill out all of the info for your new story! You'll need to upload a chapter and to do that you click the 'Doc Manager' tab (Which is also under the 'Publish button'). Then you just fill out the information for the new chapter and upload a document! Don't worry its not that hard! :) I hope I helped!  
**_

_**And to anybody out there who has questions for me just ask and I will answer them as best I can!  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MAX

"So Max, you sing better than any girl I've heard in a long while and you somehow manage to keep up this calm, cool, and collected attitude around us. Is there anything else I should know about you?" Fang winked at me as we all sat at the glass dinner table eating Iggy's amazing spaghetti and meatballs.

I blushed ever so slightly and smiled. "Well… I can dance." I stated.

"Okay…" Fang said. "So can Gazzy, but there's a reason he stuck with drumming."

"Hey!" Gazzy yelled. "I'm not that bad!"

"Dude!" Iggy laughed. "You're dougie makes you look like a mentally unstable horse!"

"Shut up." Gazzy grumbled.

"So our question is… Are you any good?" Fang asked with a teasing smile.

Nudge snorted. "Oh _please_. This girl could dance before she could _walk_. She knows how to do every type of dance there is without even thinking about it."

Fang smirked. "Prove it."

I sighed. "Stand up." I said, stepping backwards until I was in an open space on the wood floor of the penthouse, Fang slowly rose to his feet.

"Okay, what now?" Fang asked.

"Show me your best move. I know you can dance, I've seen you do it." I motioned for him to go. "Show me what you got and let's see if I can take it."

"Ah. A dance battle?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"You got it pretty boy. Make your move." I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows..

He shrugged. "While we're at it, lets turn on some music." He pressed a button and music started pouring out of the surrounding speakers.

Fang's body moved smoothly and fluidly. He bent his knees and moved his hands in perfect synchronization as he dougied like a pro.

I rolled my eyes. "That's all you got?"

Then I slid down into a split and then flipped my body backwards until I landed on my feet. I slid across the sleek flooring and pretended to brush something off my shoulder, ending with my elbow on Fang's shoulder (which was quite a stretch because he was so tall) and my leg bent at a 90 degree angle at the knee and parallel to the ground, foot was on point with only the ball of my foot and my toes touching the wood floor.

Fang masked his surprise and grabbed my hand, twirling me across the floor and bringing me into him, then putting his knee behind my legs so that I slipped back and he dipped me. I had my lower back on his knee and his arm was behind my shoulders.

I grinned deviously, kicking my right leg up and wrapping it behind his back while simultaneously wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself up so that I was upright again. Fang straightened his back and put his arms behind my back to support me. When he did this, I picked up my left leg, which was still on the ground, and straightened it until it was pointing right at the ceiling and was parallel to Fang's straight body.

"Okay, I don't think I can top that." Fang sighed with a wink. "That's pretty impressive. How are you so… flexible?"

"I was a gymnast until I was eighteen." I whispered, out of breath. "But I broke both wrists… end of gymnastics career."

"Well you're amazing." Fang smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." I breathed, then blinked as I realized that my face was only inches away from his.

I lowered my left leg, which didn't even touch the ground anymore because Fang had lifted me higher than before; my feet were now nearly a foot off of the ground. Next I took my right leg out from around his back.

"… Fang, you just served." Iggy laughed.

Gazzy cackled loudly and fell off of his chair.

Fang set me down and slipped a hand around my waist as we laughed at Gazzy.

"Would you like another try to prove your dance skills? Because I'm pretty sure I just took you down." I smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Fang said. "Now try and keep up."

Fang started dancing in perfect rhythm to the music, his black hair flipping out of his eyes and his arms gliding through the air.

I nodded in approval and decided to do a mixture of ballet and hip-hop.

I leapt in the air and did a quick splits, then landed on my toes, I leaned down and touched the floor with my hands, putting my hands flat on the floor and keeping my knees locked and my legs straight. As I did this, I put my left leg back wards and kicked it up, sending myself into a backwards round off.

Fang sighed, thinking of what to do. Then he smiled with inspiration, ran up to the couch and kicked off of it backwards, doing a flip and landing on his feet.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "That's the best you can do?"

I ran to the same couch that he had and did a back flip off of it, then I landed on one foot and did a summersault onto my feet, landing right next to Fang and hitting his hip with mine.

"Just give up Fang!" Iggy yelled.

"Yeah dude, she's got ya beat." Gazzy cackled.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah dude I think you should just stop while you're ahead."

Nudge was giggling playfully at Iggy as he cracked one of him famous jokes and told Nudge stories of the bands travels. They were getting along great.

I playfully shoved Fang away and bowed to the group around the dinner table, receiving a laugh-filled chorus of cheers.

Rolling his eyes, Fang shoved me back and I glared at him.

Then we got into a shoving war and didn't stop until we realized that the entire table was staring at us.

Oops…

* * *

_**Hello Dear Readers!**_

_**Sorry this chapter was kinda short... But oh well. I hope you enjoyed it!  
**_

_**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE ALL OF YOU.  
**_

_**Thanks to Fiona Siona, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, UnicornPrincess21, faxness1234, MissSemi-Dependent, jericah102, MusicIsMyLife14, Mister Moronic, Elemental Dragon Slayer, maximumride8899, Imagine Believe Achieve, Maximum Ride And Fang Ride, Julianna, Avian Olympian, MySilenceIsInfinity, larafares96, Hi, desperatelyobvious, Me, Sunshone, and Guest for reviewing! You guys are so so soooooo amazing!  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND THEN I WILL UPDATE BECAUSE I'M SO HAPPY AND STUFF!**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MAX

Fang and Iggy walked us home after dinner.

Nudge and I stepped out through the front doors first and then we waited outside for the boys to come out.

"Oh my goodness this is so exciting Max! Iggy is so nice and funny and sweet just like I thought they'd be and… he so _dreamy._" Nudge was practically bursting at the seams. "Can you believe that we're here with the worlds most popular band and that we just ate dinner with them AND that you danced with THE Nick Walker?! This is unreal!"

I smiled. "I know Nudge. Everything's happening so fast, it's like this isn't my life, it's a dream and tomorrow morning I'm going to wake up and it'll be my old life. Fang's like nothing I've ever seen before he's so down to Earth and _real. _I feel like I've known him forever…" I trailed off.

"Talking about us again?" I heard Fang's laughing voice behind me.

I whirled around. "No. We were talking about a couple of guys much cooler that you weirdoes."

Iggy faked hurt. "Cooler than us?"

"How could that be possible?" Fang cried.

I laughed and started walking, feeling Fang's presence to my left.

It was dark. I realized we'd been at their hotel all day, which surprised me. It only felt like it'd been a couple hours.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Fang said.

"I'm thinking about how unreal this is." I said. "I mean this is what girls dream about. Spending the day with Nick Walker and meeting The Flat Outs. I mean! This just doesn't happen! It's so… disorienting. I mean you're not like I expected you to be."

"How so?" Fang asked.

"Well you haven't let the intoxication of fame change you. You're so down to Earth and real. I wouldn't have expected that. You're like a figment of my imagination. I feel like you're going to disappear. I just…" I shook my head and laughed.

"Well you're not exactly ordinary yourself." Fang said. "When we first met I expected you to be just another crazy girl. I was ready for the screaming and jumping up and down to start when I came inside your apartment. But then you did the exact opposite. You make me feel like an actually person. Instead of just and object that girls can drool over and chase after and dream about. You make me feel like me again."

I smiled.

"This is insane right? I mean we just met yesterday and now look at us. This is not how I expected fall for somebody but I'd gladly fall for you." Fang grinned.

We stopped at my doorstep. I reached up and hugged him; pulling him close and feeling him wrap his strong arms around my waist. When he pulled away I felt empty, sad. I didn't want to say goodbye to him.

"You should come to the recording studio with us tomorrow." Fang said. "It'll be fun."

"As long as you're there I'll have a good time." I smiled.

"We'll be here at eight to pick you up." Fang said.

"I'll be here." I whispered.

"See you then, Max." Fang whispered, leaning down and kissing my cheek, sending sparks down my entire body and back up again.

"See you then, Fang." I smiled at him and hugged him one more time.  
Nudge and Iggy were leaning extremely close to each other, talking quietly. Iggy kissed her forehead and leaned down to kiss her again. Fang sighed and walked over, hauling him away by the arm.

"Sorry Romeo but you're Juliet is just gonna have to wait a little while longer." Fang called as he pulled Iggy away. He turned his head toward me and called. "Bye Max!" with a wink.

I waved at him, rolling my eyes.

Nudge drifted up the stairs to the apartment as if she were in a dream. As soon as she got inside, she burst with happiness. "Oh I'm in love! I'm in love! And I don't care who knows it! Isn't it great Max! Isn't it?!"

I nodded. "Good for you Nudgy. Now off to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow and it's midnight!" I ushered her into her room.

"Goodnight Max." She said dreamily as she sat down tranquilly on her bed.

"Goodnight Nudge." I laughed, shutting her door and walking to my room.

* * *

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Sorry this chapter is short again. I promise the next one will be longer!  
**_

_**Hope you guys liked it!  
**_

_**Thanks to UnicornPrincess21, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, Fiona Siona, FyrePheonix16, Mister Moronic, SaphireAster, Hi, maximumride8899, AlwaysLookinUp, Me, despratelyobvious, Ilovebooks, MySilenceIsInfinity, larafares96, Guest, maxride227, Shadow, thefatcat25, , and guest for the fantastic reviews! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR GETTING THIS STORY TO A HUNDRED REVEIWS! EEEEEEP EEEEEP EEP! I was so excited when I saw how many I got.  
**_

_**Oh and just so you guys know I am currently working on a new story but I'm not going to post it for a little while. But I just wanted to let you guys know! Hehe  
**_

_**Okay... I'm gonna shut up now.  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning to Nudge screaming at me excitedly.

"MAXY MAXY MAXY! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! WE HAVE A DATE WITH NICK AND FANG WALKER THAT YOU MUST BE READY FOR! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" she yelled, jumping up and down on my bed.

I blinked groggily up at her. "What—What time is it Nudge?"

"IT'S SEVEN OCLOCK AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO LOOK PRESENTABLE!" she screamed.

I chuckled and sat up, shoving her off my bed and onto the ground and then turning off the alarm that I had set for this morning.

"Hey! Hey! Was that really necessary?" Nudge asked, brushing herself off and standing up.

I nodded. "Now get out and let me change."

"No! I have to pick out your outfit! 'Dress to impress' as I always say! For we are meeting celebrities today. Even though we've already met them and I think they like us but who would know because that would mean that we could read minds and you and I know that we can't do that because that would be crazy and we aren't crazy we're awesome right? Right. So—"

"Nudge! I'm picking out my own outfit thank you very much. I'm a big girl who's capable of picking out her own clothes. Now get out of my room." I smiled.

She turned and trudged out, grumbling incoherently as she slammed the door shut.

I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed, doing a few quick push ups to wake myself up and then walking over to my dresser to extract todays clothing.

I pulled out a pair of black leggings and a long tan sweater that went down to the middle of my thighs, with a blue tank-top to go with it, I also grabbed my navy blue converse low tops and ran my fingers through my hair because I didn't feel like brushing it or doing anything to it. I once again swiped some clear mascara on my eyelashes and put on just a little blush. Then I pulled an infinity scarf around my head and walked downstairs after banging on the bathroom door and telling Nudge that she needed to get out soon because they'd be here in five minutes.

I milled around in my living room, singing little sections of the song Fang and I had sung yesterday.

"Boy I hear you, across the sea…" I sang with a small smile, and then I heard a knock on the door and smiled.

I walked to the door and leaned my head up to it. "Who is it?" I sang.

"The Pizza Man!" Fang's voice called from the other side.

I laughed and opened it, seeing Fang casually leaning against the door.

"Good morning." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Good morning. Let me just get Nudge." I said, noticing Iggy come up to stand next to Fang, looking as happy as ever.

"NUDGE!" I yelled. "THE KITCHENS ON FIRE AND THE FLAMES ARE COMING UP THE STAIRS! YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" I screamed at her.

A scream echoed from behind the door and a terrified looking Nudge came bursting into the hallway yelling. "Water! Water! Get Water!"

I laughed at her, hearing Fang rumble with a chuckle and Iggy laughed loudly.

Nudge frowned at me and glared at the ground as she slipped on some knee length high-heeled boots and came walking down the stairs.

"Ha ha Max. Really, really funny. Yeah. Real _witty_." Nudge scoffed.

Iggy stopped laughing. "Awe come on Nudgy! You gotta admit it was a little funny."

Nudge stopped at the foot of her stairs and put her hands on her hips.

"Kay." She said venomously.

I laughed and turned to see a silent Iggy.

I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him down the sidewalk. But first I leaned up to Iggy's ear and said. "Don't worry she's not really mad. She's just acting like that so you give her attention."

Iggy nodded and ran up towards her, hugging her and literally sweeping her off of her feet and twirling her in a circle.

Meanwhile, Fang was now tugging me down the walk towards a short limo with blacked out windows.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Ah riding in style I see?"

"Well of course!" Fang smiled and opened the door for me.

"What a gentlemen." I winked and slid inside.

"I'm nothing if not polite." Fang grinned.

Iggy and Nudge slid in after us; Nudge was now smiling and blushing. My guess was that Iggy just might have given her a quick kiss to perk up her attitude.

"So what's the plan?" I asked them.

"You get to see famous people do famous things in a famous recording studio!" Iggy beamed.

Fang rolled his eyes. "We have to record a few things and meet up with the she-devil herself to do a recording to see if it sounds good. Between you and me, I hope it sounds awful."

"She-devil?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jacob called from the seat in front of us. "Lisa Boone."

"The girl who's totally craaaazayyyy for Fang." Iggy pretended to fan himself. "Oh Nicky!" He said in a high girly voice. "You're so talented and smart and funny. But why are you so quiet? I think I can get you to talk a bit more. Don't you love me Nicky?"

Fang shivered. "She's a synthesized demon who can't sing for the life of her and relies on electronics and her daddy's money to keep her afloat."

"Wait. _The _Lisa Boone? The one who's tried to go on tour with you guys forever and has been unsuccessful? The one who almost snuck into Fang's dressing room and tried to claw herself onto the stage at one of your concerts?"

Fang nodded. "She's certifiably insane and has a colorful vocabulary and horrible attitude to go with it."

"And she always smells like a whole bottle of perfume." Gazzy crinkled up his nose.

I laughed. "She sounds like a real charmer."

"And she can't sing nearly as good as you." Fang nudged me. "Compared to you… Well she can't even come close to comparing to you."

I laughed. "I doubt it."

"Don't!" Jacob called. "Trust me, she's terrible."

"And you guys are doing a recording with her today?" I asked.

"If she shows up." Iggy laughed. "And it's only Fang who's doing it. She refuses to sing with anyone but him. "

"Ah I see." I nodded.

"We're here!" Jacob called. "Max, Nudge put up your hoods and stand behind Iggy and Fang."

"Uh why?" I asked.

"Because there are reporters out there and we don't need to ruin your lives just yet." Fang winked.

"But—" I started.

"Can we just explain when we get inside? We kinda need to get out of the car." Fang smirked.

I nodded, pulling my hood up and ducking my head, allowing Fang to pull me out of the car and into his chest, concealing me as we walked through the throng of reporters.

"Nick! Nick! Who's the mystery girl!"

"Can we see her face?"

"Nick! C'mon we gotta get a pic of her!"

"Are you two dating?"

"Where did you meet?"

"WAIT! WAIT! Come back!"

The reporters were flashing their camera's and calling out questions to us as we finally entered the warm recording studio.

"That was insane." I breathed as I pulled my hood down once we were securely inside of the building.

"Welcome to my life." Every member of the band said together.

I laughed. "Now why exactly did you shield us?" I asked as we walked through the hallway on our way to the recording room.

"Because those reporters out there," Fang pointed in the direction we'd just come. "Are about to get much, much worse."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because THE Nick and James Walker finally have girlfriends. Apparently that's big news in the world of famous people." Fang rolled his eyes.

"So…" I said.

"So if and when the paparazzi find out about you and who you are, it will blow up on the press boards. Pictures of your faces will be plastered on the cover of magazines." Fang said.

"And we want to insure your safety and keep you guys living as normal a life as possible for as long as we can." Iggy said.

"I guess I can live with that." I nodded.

We got inside of the room and the boys stepped into the booth, testing out the microphone and taking their instruments out of their cases.

A guy came into the booth. "Hey guys I'm Jason. Don't worry I work here at the recording studio and I'll be the one who does your recording and fixes the bass boost and acoustics."

Jacob stepped out of the booth with Fang and Iggy behind him.

"Jacob Walker." He said, extending his hand.

They shook hands and somewhere along the way they started warming up and strumming their instruments and joking around. It was amazing to watch them goof around and be themselves with each other. I smiled at them as Fang caught my eye.

Then we all heard the loud click clack of high heels on the expensive wood floors of the hallway leading to the room we were in.

Fang tensed up and looked at me.

Iggy banged his head on the microphone.

Jacob sighed and adjusted his sheet music.

And then in walked Lisa Boone.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FREAKING REVIEWS THIS IS SO AMAZINGLY AWESOME AND I AM HAPPY!  
**_

_**Okay so lots of you voiced your opinions/concerns/questions in your reviews so I thought I'd answer those:  
**_

_**Sorry for making the height difference between Max and Fang so different from what it is in the book. I'm aware of how huge of a difference it is. I don't know why I did it but I did. I can change it if you guys want though! Anyways sorry about that if you hated it.  
**_

_**Don't worry, there is a plot line to this story, the story is still unfolding and developing so bare with me please! :)  
**_

_**And I promise to work hard to keep this story original and non-cliche. haha  
**_

_**Thanks to everybody who has said they love/like the story and also thanks to everybody who gave constructive criticism/coments because both are appreciated greatly!  
**_

_**Moving on...  
**_

_**Thanks to UnicornPrincess21, Tribal Dragon Queen, maximumride8899, guest, Mister Moronic, GracefullyFallingDown, maxride227, jeka564, K.C.47, Me, JustyYan, AlwaysLookinUp, Sunshone, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, GirlStandingInTheRain, WingsStarsAndSky, larafares96, MySilenceIsInfinity, DuckShadow12517, Shadow, jrenee13579, The NamelessGirl, CJ, and guest for the fantastic reviews! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!  
**_

_**Sorry for the long authors note.  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

MAX

The door opened and in walked one of the most decked out girls I have ever seen in my life. Her hair was curled, obviously not natural; her face was sparkly from all the crap she'd piled on there. He fur coat was wrapped loosely around her shoulders and her body was barely covered by her skin-tight dress. Her feet were locked in two seven inch heels and I'm sure that if they could talk they'd be screaming.

"Hey Nicky Baby!" She squealed. "How are you? You haven't returned any of my calls or texts or Facebook posts." She fake-pouted.

"Uh yeah… Okay." Fang sighed and rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"I know our song is gonna sound great. I'm just soooo talented and you're okay too!"

"Gee thanks." Fang almost growled.

"Oh you're so totally welcsss." She hissed teasingly.

I laughed quietly and then put a hand over my mouth.

Lisa heard me.

She slowly turned on her heal to face me and took off her Gucci sunglasses and raised her eyebrows and Nudge and I, looking us up and down.

"I thought we'd be all alone Nicky." Lisa clicked her tongue. "I didn't know you were gonna bring the band and this… thing." She motioned to me. "And her… friend."

Before I could come up with a clever comeback, Fang step in and put a hand around my waist.

"She has a name Lisa." Fang murmured darkly.

I put a hand on his chest to calm him. "And it's Max." I held out my hand.

She cringed away from it and ignored me.

"But Nicky I thought we'd be alone together." She pouted.

"That's an oxymoron." Fang smirked. "And anyways, wherever I go, the band goes. We're a package deal. And Max and Nudge are a part of that package."

"A what?" She asked.

"An oxymoron." Iggy called. "It's when you put two contradicting words together to form a phrase. You know like 'alone together' or 'clever fool'."

"Whatever. Do I get to sing anytime soon or not?" Lisa whined.

"Sure we'll just start from the top of the song." Fang sighed, walking into the booth.

"Sounds perfect." Lisa smiled, flipping her hair.

The went in and sat on some stools, Fang started strumming out a fast and melodic chord, his fingers flying over the strings.

He pressed his lips to the microphone and started to sing.

(Fang= _Italics_)

(Lisa= **Bold**)

(Both= Underlined)

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_ Do you ever feel out of place?_

_ Like somehow you just don't belong_

_ And no one understands you_

Fang's voice was so pure and rich and on key. He sounded amazing with the acoustic guitar. I thought that the song was a total hit. It sounded like Fang was just singing to sing, the small smile on his lips proved to me that he was truly enjoying himself.

And then Lisa started singing and ruined it all.

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

** Do you lock yourself in your room?**

** With the radio on, turned up so loud**

** That no one hears you screaming**

She probably could be an okay singer if she didn't sing from her head instead of her diaphragm. Because of this, her voice came out nasally and fake. It just sounded bad against the naturalness of the acoustic guitar to throw in her uptight, high, nasally voice.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like, to be like me

Fang waved his hands at Jason in the universal sign of 'stop'.

Jason cut the mic and turned to us, shutting off his microphone so that Lisa and Fang couldn't hear. "If you ask me, stopping that song couldn't have come any sooner."

Jacob nodded. "It just doesn't work with her."

"Maybe she just needs practice?" I said, trying to find the silver lining.

"She's supposed to have been practicing since September, when we gave her the music. That was three months ago." Iggy said.

Fang walked out of the booth, a whining Lisa on his heels.

"What's wrong Nicky? I thought we sounded amazing!" She squeaked.

"Yeah not exactly." Gazzy said.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Lisa exclaimed, glaring at Gazzy. Then she softened up and batted her eyelashes. "I-I mean, I was just saying MY opinion… and…. I thought we sounded great."

"I'm sorry Lisa but we didn't." Fang said. "Did you even practice your lyrics at all?"

"Of course I did!" Lisa stomped her foot again.

"Do you know how to sing the song?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I do!" She glared at her manicured nails.

Fang stood quietly for a few seconds, contemplating.

Then his eyes lit with inspiration and he looked up at me. This can't be good.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"I need to talk to you. I have an idea." Fang grinned with a boyish excitement.

I nodded and followed him into the sound-proof recording studio.

Fang checked that the microphones weren't on and then started talking in a rush.

"I need YOU to sing this song with me." He said.

"Wait what?! No, no, no, no, no. I can't do that I'm not famous or… or…." I stumbled.

"Please Max! You're an amazing singer. I at least need you to sing it with me once. Maybe it will help… _her_ understand the song a bit better. I need you to do this with me. Please?" His eyes were gazing into mine, making me feel dizzy and disoriented.

I shook my head to clear it. "N-no."

"Please?"

"No! I can't I… you… Um…."

"Exactly. You can't even find the words to say no." Fang's eyes were lighting with excitement.

"But I—I…. Uh…" I practically growled at my stupidity.

"Please?"

I sighed in resignation. "Fine."

"Yes!" Fang did a small fist pump.

"Ugh."

"Don't worry you'll do great."

"Sure, sure."

"Max!" Fang tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. "You will do amazingly. I promise! Just use the talent that you know you have and sing like you mean it."

"Okay." I breathed.

Fang gently let go and we walked out of the booth.

Clapping his hands, Fang started talking. "Okay so Max is going to sing this song with me."

"ESCUSE ME?!" Lisa screamed.

"You're excused." Iggy snorted.

"Just to show you how the song is meant to be sung." Fang said to Lisa.

"I KNOW HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SUNG." She screamed.

"Lisa, calm down. They're just singing it one time." Jacob replied soothingly.

Jacob met eyes with Fang and nodded towards the booth, saying to go ahead and sing before Lisa exploded.

Fang and I stepped back inside of the booth I sat down on the stool in front of the microphone and let Fang explain the notes and the lyrics to me.

"Okay so in this part here" Fang pointed to a section near the end. "Sing it with a high-ish trill in you're voice and then drop to a lower note, that'll give the song a better ending. Try and throw in a higher octave here and there in the song to add some depth. Just throw it in whenever you feel like it."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Good. You ready?" Fang asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Well alright then." Fang allowed a small smile to escape his lips as he started strumming out the rapid chords on his guitar and started to sing.

(Fang= _Italics_)

(Max= **Bold**)

(Both= Underlined)

(Normal= Normal)

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_ Do you ever feel out of place?_

_ Like somehow you just don't belong_

_ And no one understands you_

Fang sounded so perfect when he sang. His voice was so crisp, yet also raw with emotion.

**Do you ever wanna run away?**

** Do you lock yourself in your room?**

** With the radio on, turned up so loud**

** That no one hears you screamin**

_No you don't know what it's like_

_ When nothing feels alright_

_ You don't know what it's like, to be like me_

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

**Welcome to my life**

I decided to throw in a high octave on the last line of the chorus that I sang.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_ Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_ Are you desperate to find something more_

_ Before your life is over?_

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

** Are you sick of everyone around?**

** With the big fake smiles and stupid lies**

** While deep inside you're bleeding**

_No you don't know what it's like_

_ When nothing feels alright_

_ You don't know what it's like to be like me_

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

**Welcome to my life**

_No one ever lies straight to your face_

**No one ever stabbed you in the back**

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

_ You never had to work it was always there_

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_ To be kicked when you're down_

_ To feel like you've been pushed around_

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

_To be hurt_, **to feel lost**, _to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_ **when you're down**

To feel like you've been pushed around

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

**When no one's there to save you**

No you don't know what it's like

_Welcome to my life_

**Welcome to my life**

Welcome to my life

I stopped singing with my eyes locked with Fangs. We could feel the notes vibrating in the booth and Fang's last guitar strum was hanging in the air.

"You did amazing Max." Fang whispered.

"So did you!" I whisper yelled. "You sounded perfect!"

Jason interrupted our conversation by coming on the speaker.

"That was fantastic guys. Come on out." Jason said.

"That didn't even sound good! She can't even sing! How can you even think that she's talented?!" Lisa said in a shrill voice.

"Because she _is_ talented." Fang raised his eyebrows.

Lisa laughed. "She's not as talented as me."

I kept my mouth shut.

Iggy snorted.

She whirled on him. "Excuse me but—"

"You're excused." Iggy said, cutting her off.

"_Excuse me?_" Lisa shrieked.

"You are excused." Iggy enunciated every syllable.

The poor girl just sat there sputtering.

I decided I should intervene.

"Listen Lisa, how about you and Nick go do the recording." I suggested. "Arguing isn't going to help anything."

"I'm sorry was I talking to you, you little nobody?" Lisa asked in a baby voice, before darkening her mood entirely. "Because last time I checked I was busy being a better singer than you and pretending that you don't exist." She smiled sweetly.

A silence fell over the room.

Wow.

This was gonna be fun.

"I'm sorry," I said, using her voice. "But who gave you permission to come in here and act like a jerk while the rest of us are just trying to make music and enjoy ourselves?"

"Oh ho ho!" Lisa snapped her fingers. "You do NOT wanna mess with me."

"Oh but I really do." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a black-belt in… Karate? Yes Karate." She said nervously, struggling to remember what it was and giving away the fact that she was obviously lying.

"I'm sure you are." I nodded sarcastically, cracking my knuckles for good measure.

She back-pedaled. "You—you can't hurt me. I have lawyers! My father will hear about this!"

"Who said anything about hurting you? Jesum chill out." I sighed; stepping away from her because I felt satisfied with the scare I'd given her.

"Psh… Nobody!" She squeaked, and then snapped. "Now are we gonna do this recording or not?! Because I have many people wanting to do duets with me. I'm very popular in the music business."

"Hang on just a second." Jacob said, motioning to his brothers that.

The boys got in a little huddle in side of the soundproof booth. They talked for about a minute, Lisa was behind me huffing the whole time.

Then they walked out again and Jacob came up to Lisa.

"Lisa you should go and see the other people who are begging you to sing with them, because I think we're all set for duet partners. But thank you for your time." Jacob said.

Lisa was screaming now. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"

"I don't really know how else to say it so there it is." Jacob shrugged. "We're all set." He repeated.

She just stood there and screamed angrily for what seemed like an hour and then stomped her way out of the studio.

Divas.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Okay so this was a very long chapter and I hope that you all liked it and stuff. I promise that it wasn't a filler and that it was important to the plot and stuff like that!  
**_

_**Oh and break is over for me so I'm back in school and have midterms coming up so don't expect super fast updates anymore because I'm super busy with school and soccer. So please bare with me here! I promise to try and update as fast as I can!1  
**_

_**I hope you liked the chapter!  
**_

_**AND THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THE LAST CHAPTER GOT LIKE 30!  
**_

_**Thanks to FyrePheonix16, UnicornPrincess21, CakeIsAGoodFriend, Jeka564, maximumride8899, , Elemental Dragon Slayer, MusicIsMyLife14, Mac1222, Maximum Ride and Fang Ride, FangaKat, Guest, Funracheal, JustyYan, K.C.47, Ilovebooks, GirlStandingInTheRain, faxness1234, milky, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, Me, Sophisawesome, Mister Moronic, everlastingwolflove, maxride227, Sunshone, TrisEverdeen, cinnamonpizza8, twixtastebloodyawesome, MySilenceIsInfinity, jrenee13579, bethtab4cutie, and Snowswirl66 for all of the fantastically wonderful reviews that made me cry tears of joy! haha.  
**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

MAX

I stood and watched Lisa leaved.

"I'm guessing we haven't seen the end of her?" Nudge asked.

The guys nodded.

"We haven't even seen the beginning yet." Jacob sighed.

I laughed. "So who are these other duet's that your 'all set with'?" I asked.

"Well you're going to sing this song with me and—" Fang started.

"WHAT?!" I cut him off with a terrified squeal.

"You heard me! You sound amazing with this song, it sound's better then I ever could have imagined it when you sing it." Fang laughed and my horrified expression.

"But I'm not famous! Or… Or I dunno…" I trailed off.

"Max!" Jacob cried. "You're very talented! Think of it as an opening to your career or something!"

"But I'm not famous like you guys!" I yelled.

"BUT YOU CAN BE!" Iggy yelled happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

Everyone in the room sighed exasperatedly.

I glared at Nudge. "You're not one to talk, little miss." I looked at Iggy, Jacob, and Fang. "She can sing and play the keyboard like a rock star, but she thinks she isn't talented at all."

"That's different!" Nudge cried.

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"How about we settle this back at the hotel?" Jacob suggested. "Let's just wait for a sec and get back to the song. Max, we _need_ you to sing this song with us. If you don't, then the song goes belly up and won't make it on the album."

I sighed. "B-but! I'm not famous! What are your fans going to think when they see 'Max Ride' on your album? Nobody knows who I am!"

"That's exactly the point!" Iggy laughed.

"This will get people to know your name!" Gazzy burst out.

"This will get you noticed Max." Fang murmured to me.

I looked up at him; his eyes were boring into mine and making my brain go fuzzy. "Fine." I sighed, hating how easily Fang could persuade me.

"YES!" Everybody but me and Jason yelled.

"Okay then get in there because your time slot is ticking." Jason said very professionally. "Not to be rude, it's just that we're all booked up for today. But if you need another recording then I'm sure we could make space for _you_ of all bands."

"Sure, sure thanks man." Fang nodded and pulled me into the booth once more. "Okay so that last one was amazing, don't change anything." He said to me.

I nodded. "Are you sure? I mean it needs to be perfect."

"Don't worry Max, we're just in the development stage of the song. You have no idea how helpful you and your amazing vocal range are. We finally have an insight into the female voice. Now we can make better duets."

I snorted. "Like _you_ need help writing songs. You're amazing at it. All of you are."

"Eh, we're okay I guess." Fang winked at me.

I grinned. "Now let's get this over with before I pass out from nerves."

"Yes ma'am." Fang rolled his eyes.

And then the familiar strumming of the guitar began and we started singing the previous song ('Welcome to my Life').

* * *

After another hour in the studio, we finally got the acoustic version of the song; At last we headed back to the hotel.

It was around six o'clock by the time we got back because we had to take several detours in order to get away from the troublesome paparazzi.

"So… Eventually, that is if you guys still want us around, we're gonna have to show our faces to the public right?" I asked Fang and the rest of the band. "I mean if you really want me to do this song with you guys then word is gonna get out…"

"And when the time comes, if you guys are okay with it of course, we'll let them know your names." Jacob shrugged.

Fang nodded and stared at me.

I nodded too.

And we continued the car ride in silence.

The driver dropped us off at the corner before the hotel where the guys were staying and we got out and waited for them to get inside the hotel until we went inside.

"Ohmygosh Max did you like _see_ how that Lisa girl was staring at Fang?" Nudge fumed as we leaned against the brick wall of a pastry shop, secluded from the view of the hotel. "She was all. over. him. It's like she didn't get the hint that he was freaking taken! He OBVIOUSLY liked you but she just had to go all wacko on him. And she didn't even know his real name!" Nudge laughed hysterically. "I mean how stupid can you get? She should have just taken the hint and moved on but noooooooo. She just had to act like a weirdo. Goodness she's just so—"

I capped a hand on her mouth. "Nudge! Nobody is taken by ANYBODY." I laughed. "Fang is just my friend! Calm down!"

Nudge let her jaw drop. "Oh yeah because people who are 'just friends' kiss each other on the cheek to say goodbye. Tell me Max. Have I _ever_ kissed you on the cheek? Like _ever_? Because last time I checked we're friends and… this conversation is getting weird." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes and started crossing the street to the hotel as she followed behind me, blabbering about Fang and I.

"Nudge, shut up. The paparazzi will hear you." I murmured to her.

Her flow of words stopped as we entered the cloud of reporters.

"Excuse me Miss!" A reporter stepped in our path, then stared at me. "Haven't we seen you here before?"

"Probably. Because I'm staying at this hotel." I raised my eyebrows convincingly.

"Oh yes, yes of course." The reporter said.

I sighed. "Well if you're done asking pointless questions," I started rudely. "I'd like to go inside now."

Dragging Nudge behind me, I ran up the steps and shoved passed reporters, relishing the rush of warm air that hit me when I entered the hotel. The man behind the desk began to ask me a question and I held up my hand to him.

"No, I'm not staying in this hotel. Yes, I am a fan of 'The Flat Out's'. And before you throw me out—" I said to him, only to be cut off by Fang.

"She's with me." He smirked.

The concierge looked insanely confused.

"Uh… Sir are you sure…?" He asked.

"Positive. Thank you." Then Fang was towing Nudge and I towards the elevators.

"Why is it that people always assume that I'm just a crazy person here to sneak in to see your band?!" I practically snarled.

"Because everyone knows that we're staying at this hotel, and you're a girl and you like our music right?" Fang asked me jokingly.

I shrugged. "Eh, it's okay I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Haha funny." Fang shoved me.

I pushed him back.

Then he took my hand and spun me around, making me squeal like the girl that I am.

Nudge cleared her throat loudly. "I'm still here people!" She rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway outside of the penthouse. "At least wait until I'm out of the elevator."

Nudge strutted down the hallway as I playfully pushed Fang and stepped out of the elevator. Knocking on the door, she turned around to wink at me and mouth 'you're welcome'.

The door opened and Iggy flamboyantly swept Nudge off her feet and into the apartment, shouting something about making a 'dinner masterpiece'. I moved to follow her but Fang grabbed my hand.

"Not just yet!" Fang laughed. "You have got to see the view from the roof. And it just so happens that we have the only access to it. Now come, come!"

He pulled me down the hallway, away from the penthouse door and to a different door that said 'roof' on it.

After going up a flight of stairs, we stepped out onto the roof of the hotel.

There were flower beds built into the steel shackles that supported the roof and the lights and sounds of New York were echoing in every direction.

I smiled and started walking to the edge.

"This… is amazing." I whispered to Fang.

"It's a nice escape, isn't it?"

I just nodded and stared out across the city that was my home.

"Max?" Fang asked quietly after a while.

"Hmm?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the skyline.

Two fingers went under my chin and turned my face so that I was staring into Fang's intense, liquid-onyx eyes.

I was speechless at his intense expression.

"Max I… I hate how you make me feel—" Fang murmured to me.

"What?!" I gasped, allowing hurt to cover my face.

"Let me finish." He chuckled as my stomach felt like it was in knots and my heart felt like it was breaking. "I hat how you make me feel so vulnerable and emotional and open. I mean Jesum the first day we met I told you about my dead parents and told you my life story, which has yet to happen with anybody other than my brothers. And look at me, I can hardly stop talking when you're around, which _never_ happens. I don't understand you. You're just so real and true and kind and… Gah I don't know." Fang ran a hand through his black hair and looked at me curiously.

My heart was racing. "What are you saying?" I breathed.

"I'm saying that… I don't want you to just fade into my distant memory as just a girl that I met in New York. I want you to be THE girl that I met in New York and talk to all the time and who can never fail to make me laugh." Fang paused. "I know we've only met but—"

"It fees like I've known you forever. I know." I laughed.

"Be my girlfriend?" Fang whispered to me, leaning down to my level.

I just smiled and nodded at him.

"Is that a yes?" Fang asked.

"Yes." I nodded, lost in his eyes. "Yes, I wi—"

Before I could finish the sentence, Fang hand put a hand on my waist, pulled me towards him, and kissed me.

* * *

_**OH SNAP!**_

_**Sorry for the cliffie... But at least all you FAX fans got some FAXNESS in this chapter! I know I took a while to update but thank you for being so patient and everything!  
**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**_

_**Thanks to larafares96, UnicornPrincess21, Elemental Dragon Slayer, CakeIsAGoodFriend, FyrePheonix16, Sunshone, WingsStarsAndSky, maxride227, guest, MissSemi-Dependent, FangAKat, guest, a person on earth, K.C.47, The Madrigal, maximumride8899, Ilovebooks, AlwaysLookinUp, cinnamonpizza8, faxness1234, MissLunaLovegood1999, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, me, rock3199star, Chrysti Doofenshmirtz, BlackxXxFire, TrisEverdeen, Ellaluvsya11, MissPriss, Spread My Wings And Soar, Fiona Siona, and Ashlay for all of the fantastic reveiws! You guys are so great and supportive and amazing! So thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**So I know that JP's characterization of Lisa wasn't meant to be a mean, stuck up girl like she is in my story but I needed a girl for that role to have in my story and Lisa just seemed like the best option just because Max hated her for kissing Fang in the ACTUAL Maximum Ride series! So yeah I just wanted to say that...  
**_

_**OH! And before I forget, here's a disclaimer:  
**_

_**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in that series. James Patterson owns them and I am not him. So yeah... There it is!  
**_

_**I don't know when I'll be updating but I'll try to make it as soon as possible!  
**_

_**Please keep reviewing and recommending this story to people if you want to! Because that just makes me feel so good about myself! Ha ha anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the long authors note...  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

MAX

I stood there, startled as Fang's soft, warm lips pressed against mine, fitting to my lips like a missing puzzle piece.

Fangs hand was gently resting on my cheek, his warmth searing my skin. His hand that was holding my waist was sending sparks through my entire body. I could feel his lips moving against mine, soft and warm and firm.

It felt like I was coming awake from a long sleep.

And then I was kissing him back.

Both of my hands went around his neck, one running through his soft, shaggy hair. I felt a smile grace his lips and I smiled into the kiss too. We were in our own separate world, apart from all else. Just us. Kissing.

Snow was falling. I could feel it freckling my cheeks, but I didn't care. Fang was so warm.

Fang eventually pulled away to touch his nose to mine.

His eyes were the happiest I'd ever seen them. I shivered involuntarily.

"You cold?" Fang murmured, pulling my closer to him so that my chin was resting on his chest and my face was tilted up to face his.

I shook my head with a stubborn grin on my face.

"You're such a liar." Fang chuckled, leaning down to place a quick peck on my lips.

"Mmmhmm." I murmured, burying my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Fang asked into my hair.

I shook my head slightly. "No I wanna stay here!"

"And freeze?" Fang laughed, his chest rumbling. "Nope. We're going inside before you get sick."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and back into the hallway of the penthouse.

I laughed loudly and then gasped as I tripped and felt the ground rushing toward me. I closed my eyes only to be swept up and into Fangs arms.

"You, my dear, need to be more careful on your feet." Fang murmured.

"Why would I when you'll be there to catch me?" I winked.

"Very true." Fang laughed, setting me on my feet.

We stepped inside of the apartment and were welcomed by a clattering sound of pots and pans as somebody slipped in the kitchen.

"Gosh darn it!" Gazzy yelled. "YO IG?! Why the frick did you leave that slop of tomato sauce on the floor?!"

"For that exact reason!" Iggy cackled from the other room.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Gazzy shrieked, appearing from the kitchen smothered in tomato sauce from last night's pasta.

Iggy laughed evilly and ran from Gazzy, Nudge trailing along behind him.

"Touch me and you don't get dinner!" Iggy yelled at Gazzy.

Gazzy froze. "You're lying."

"Am not. I make the meals. That means _I _decide who eats them." Iggy put his hands on his hips like a girl.

Gazzy glared angrily at his older brother.

I whispered to Fang. "That's not _really_ going to work is it?"

"Just watch." Fang chuckled.

With a last angered glance at Iggy, Gazzy stormed out of the room, peeling off his tomato sauce covered shirt as he slammed the bathroom door grumbling something about revenge.

"So how was the roof?" Iggy asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"The view was great." I smirked.

"Oh I'm sure it was." Iggy nodded, already understanding what was happening.

"Okay I'm like so lost." Nudge sighed. "I mean seriously it's like you and Fang can communicate with each other through glances and you and Iggy have this secret language or something like that. Secret languages are so cool. I mean they're like all spy like and stuff and it's just so cool because gosh it would be so great to be a secret agent with all those gadgets and gizmoz galore and—"

"Nudge. _Nudge._ NUDGE!" I had to yell three times in order to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Oh sorry was I ranting again?"

I nodded.

"Whoops. I really need to get that under control because if I don't then I'm just gonna keep babbling on and on and on and on and on and—"

"Nudge…" I said warningly.

"on." She finished.

"What are you making Ig?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I've been busy pranking Gazzy."

"Well going out to eat is impossible." Jacob said as he came into the room.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because there'd be people, meaning paparazzi and fans, everywhere and it'd be impossible to eat anything with a microphone shoved into your personal space." Jacob said.

"Ah I see."

"Yup." Jacob nodded. "Ig do you think you could make something quick? We need to recheck our pitches and chords for our concert. Incase you forgot, it's _tomorrow._"

Iggy did a spit take with the water he'd been drinking. "WHAT?! No that can't be right."

Fangs mouth was hanging open, I reached up and shut it for him, muttering. "You'll catch flies."

He looked down at me, grinned a little, then looked back at Jacob. "I guess I kinda lost track of time these past few days…" Fang said, his eyes flickering to me.

"We'll need to be at the Energy Center at eight o'clock tomorrow morning to check acoustics and mics and staging."

Iggy nodded then turned to Nudge excitedly. "How do you feel about going to a concert?"

Nudge's mouth went slack. "Seriously? Like backstage passes and everything?"

"More of inside access into _everything_ that happens on concert day for us."

"Yes please." Nudge breathed.

"Jacob?" Fang asked permission from Jacob.

"I don't care, it's up to them. Just know that they probably will be seen by the paparazzi."

Fang nodded and looked down at me. "It's up to you." He murmured. "Don't do anything you don't want to do."

I stared back up at him. "I don't really care if they know who I am. I'm looking at it as a new adventure." I grinned at him.

Fang grinned easily at me and slung an arm over my shoulders. "Okay now back to food. What are we eating?!"

"I'll make some macaroni and cheese." Iggy sighed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pan off the floor. "Hey Nudgy! Wanna learn how to cook something other than spaghetti?"

Nudge squealed excitedly and dashed over to Iggy.

"Not so fast Missy." I called to her, then looked at Jacob. "You got a piano?"

Jacob nodded toward a keyboard in the corner of the room.

"Nudge, go sit over there and show them your _freaking talent._ I did it, now you do it." I growled.

With a terrified look and a gentle nudge from Iggy, she walked towards the keyboard.

She gently placed her fingers over the keys and started playing a slow beat.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I

Couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I'd hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me…

It isn't over

Never mind I'll find someone like you

And I wish nothing but the best…

For you, too"

She sang clearly and crisply in her perfect pitch and slowly faded her voice out.

"Nudge why didn't you say you could sing?!" Iggy yelled.

Nudge shrugged self-consciously. "I didn't think I was that good."

"Because you're not that good." Iggy said. "You're that _great_."

With a blush Nudge pulled herself to Iggy and buried her face in his chest. "Oh shut up."

I laughed at her. "Nice job Nudgy."

"You shut up too." She glared.

"Oh you know you love me for it."

She shrugged and smiled at Iggy.

After eating all the Mac n' cheese, the guys settled in for a little powwow about the impending concert.

"So let's start with Everybody Talks. Then we'll just go through the rest of the album and close with Paradise. Sound good?" Jacob said to the guys and a freshly showered Gazzy.

They nodded.

"Same stunts and moves?" Fang asked.

"Yup. With a little improve here and there as usual." Jacob grinned.

"Perfect." Iggy beamed.

And so, the powwow ended.

The night drew to a close when we put in a movie and started eating ice cream.

I fell asleep with my head in Fang's lap, excitement for the day to come coursing through my veins.

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**So I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been sooooo busy and have had no time for school AND soccer AND updating. So I am so terribly sorry!  
**_

_**Thanks to larafares96, , FangAKat, Guest, SoccerGrl14, Sunshone, Guest, TrisEverdeen, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, Spread My Wings and Soar, TheImageOfDeath, awesomealpha11, FyrePheonix16, Funracheal, maxride227, Peacock-Lover, JCEJosie, I'mSoMad, JustyYan, BlackxXxFire, Me, MissSemi-Dependent, artsynam5, Fiona Siona, Mister Moronic, rock3199star, gigglesandbooks, Guest, percy-jackson-fan-4ever, Sasha, and MissPriss for all of the super nice and kind and amazing reveiws!  
**_

_**MissPriss: To create an account all you have to do is sign up and it creates your account :) I also told you how to post stories in a chapter a little bit back if you didn't see that one! Hope I helped! I look forward to seeing your new account! haha  
**_

_**If anybody else has any questions for me then just ask me in a review or whatever you want!  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP ON REVEIWING! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**maximumwriter19  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

MAX

I woke up being gently shaken awake.

"Max." Fangs soft voice whispered. "C'mon Max. Wakey, wakey."

I snuggled closer to him, basking in the warmth radiating off of him.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. "I guess I'll just have to make you then."

Then I was being hoisted up and into his arms, my blankets were pulled off and the cold air rushed around me.

"Fang!" I mumbled angrily into his chest, clenching my eyes shut and grabbing a wad of his shirt in my hand.

He bounced me in his arms. "We've gotta get to the concert Maxy!"

I slowly opened my eyes to gaze tiredly up at Fang.

"Good morning beautiful." Fang grinned at me.

"Hey handsome." I yawned.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Mmmmm." I closed my eyes and sighed as his warm lips contacted my forehead, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna put you down now." He whispered.

"No! Don't!" I cried, locking my arms around his neck.

"I have to you silly girl." Fang's chest rumbled with a chuckle. "Or else you'll never wake up."

"Why is that so bad?" I grumbled.

"Because we have a _concert_ to get to!" Fang said.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Success." Fang murmured, setting me down one foot at a time.

I looked up at him sleepily, then down at my outfit. "I need to change…"

"You can just wear one of my shirts to the concert center if you don't wanna wear the same outfit. But once we get to the Energy Center we'll get you some new outfits so don't worry about that." Fang murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we have stylists that make our outfits on concert days. It's not my favorite but I guess it's a price of fame." He sighed. "Anywho I called them and said to have a couple of girls outfits prepared. That way you arrive in style so that you have a great outfit to go with that beauty of yours." He grinned at me.

I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "How will they know my size?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll figure it out." Fang nodded.

"Sure, sure." I laughed.

"Why do you seem nervous?" Fang asked.

"Oh you know, I'm just about to become known to the entire world. But psh whatever."

Fang kissed my forehead again. "Don't worry one bit. They'll love you. How could they not?"

"Well I doubt your fangirls will love me." I said, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Well that's inevitable." Fang laughed, gently pushing my shoulders away. "And if you don't stop tying to hide your face in my neck then you're never gonna wake up."

I sighed. "That's the point!"

"Well sadly that can't happen."

"Fine." I growled. "Are we the first ones up?"

"Yeah, other than Jacob, he's always up early. I had a feeling you'd be difficult to wake up." Fang winked.

"You suck." I glared at him. "What time is it anyways?"

"Six thirty. It'll give us time to eat, get ready, and drive to the Energy Center."

I glared at him. "It doesn't take me that long to get ready."

"Yes but there are also six of us who will be getting ready and well I guess there are plenty of bathrooms. But _I_ for one would like to shower, and you can too if you'd like because the stylist's will probably want your hair wet _anyways._"

"You know quite a lot about styling. Trying to stay in touch with your feminine side, hmmm?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Please, your girly enough for both of us."

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes.

Iggy stirred away, Nudge leaning on his shoulder. After tossing a pillow at Gazzy, he shook Nudges face until she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Wake up! It's another GORGEOUS morning!" He sang.

"Go away." Nudge growled.

"Fine then you can't come to the concert."

"I'M AWAKE!" Nudge yelled.

"That's what I thought." Iggy laughed.

Jacob came walking into the living room, Ipad in hand with a new set of clothes on and a sweatshirt slung over his shoulder.

"We need to be ready to leave in fourty-five minutes to get going." He said distractedly and he scrolled through some web page on his fancy gadget.

"I'll shower in bathroom in my room!" Gazzy yelled, running for his room before anybody else could get there first.

"He is one strange little teenager." Iggy shook his head. "I guess I should shower too." He sighed, untangling himself from Nudge.

Fang simply kissed my forehead and walked away down the hallway.

"There are two bathrooms down the hallway if you'd like to use those." Jacob waved his hand towards the hallway.

I looked at Nudge and she shrugged.

"Sure." I said, awkwardly walking down the hallway and into the bathroom, but also feeling excited because I got to use a fancy schmancy _penthouse_ shower. How cool right?! Yeah not really but whatever.

I stepped into the warm water of the rainfall shower and started humming quietly to myself, which turned into singing quietly, which turned into full on belting out the song that Fang and I had sang together yesterday.

I realized what I'd been doing and immediately shut my mouth, praying that nobody had heard me as I turned off the water and got dressed in the same clothes I'd worn yesterday.

I tiptoed quietly out of the bathroom and down the hall. I stopped when I felt a presence behind me and yelp when I saw a dark figure at my back.

It was just Fang being stupid.

"Would you _quit_ that?!" I yelled.

"Quit what?" Fang asked. "Breathing?"

"You know what." I grumbled.

Fang started fiddling with a strand of my hair. "Your hair looks good wet." He grinned.

I turned around fully to face him, almost gasping when I saw that he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black jeans on his lower half. It took a tremendous amount of effort not to stare at his eight-pack of rock solid abs. (Yes, you heard me right. _Eight-pack. _Now stop fangirling about my boyfriend.) But I played it cool, because I'm awesome like that.

"So does yours." I laughed, putting both hands in his hair and ruffling it, enjoying how smooth and silky it was. "Oh and by the way, steroids are _really_ bad for you, you know?"

"Is it a crime to have a sexy eight-pack?" Fang raised his eyebrows, flexing his abs to elaborate them even more.

"So you think they're sexy?" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you?"

I laughed again and turned away from him instead of granting him with an answer.

Suddenly his arms were around me from behind and he was twirling me around in the air.

"Put me down!" I squealed.

"But your so cute when your annoyed."

"I don't care. Put me down!"

"No." He crowed, turning me so that I was pressed against his bare chest.

"Yes." I breathed, letting my arms fall on his chest.

"You're so stubborn."

"As if you aren't!" I murmured back to him.

"Of course not."

"That's a load of—" He silenced me with a kiss on the lips, sending fireworks through my head and shorting out my brain.

But he pulled away all to soon and I glared at him.

"You're starting to make a habit of cutting off my sentences like that." I said. "I don't appreciate it."

"Oh but I just _know_ that you enjoy it."

"You don't know that." I grinned.

"You're blush gives you away." He stroked his thumb over my cheek.

"Whatever you say." I poked him in the ribs, making him drop me, and ran away down the hallway laughing like the love-struck idiot that I am.

I ended up tripping over the couch and falling flat on my face.

"Nice." Fang laughed, grabbing my ankle and yanking it up.

"FANG!" I shrieked and he started pulling my ankle up until it was almost level with his head and I was in a split with my other foot on the ground.

"Dang. You're like a rubber band."

"Shut up." I growled, placing my hands on the ground next to my foot while simultaneously kicking my ankle out of his grasp and cartwheeling away from him. I landed on my feet facing him and put my hands on my hips.

"Well aren't you just impressive?" Fang laughed.

"Yes." I grinned, slipping down into a split again for good measure.

"Show off."

"Jealous much?"

"Oh yeah because every boy wants to be able to do a split." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Impressed then?" I asked.

"Very." He grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet, placing a quick peck on my forehead.

"Alright, alright. Break it up lovebirds." Jacob yelled, pulling off a pair of glasses that I didn't know he wore and putting in some contacts in using the hallway mirror. "It's time to head out."

My heart started racing.

"Don't worry about it." Fang squeezed my hand. "They'll love you."

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He grinned, pulling me out of the door.

We exited the hotel through the back again and stepped into another black limo.

Here we go.

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**So I updated as fast as I could! I know it was a lot of Faxy fluff and I hope that all you FAX fans loved it... I'm sorry if anybody hated it... I know it was kinda fillerish but I just had a need to write this chapter so I did.**_

_**Thanks to Cinnamonpizza8, MusicIsMyLife14, Fiona Siona, maxride227, fanggirlfourlife11jace, Sarah, Queen of Reading, Ellaluvsya11, Me, JCEjosie, Kylemydear, MissPriss, Peacock -Lover, TrisEverdeen, gigglesandbooks, FangAKat, Mister Moronic, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, desperately-obvious, Spread My Wings And Soar, cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS , and everlastingwolflove for all of the fantasticly nice reviews!**_

_**Me (guest reviewer): In answer to your question I'm 14... :)  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE I LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS AND THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

MAX

The Energy Center was amazing. There were tons of huge colored lights connected to the ceiling, soon to be lit by the tech crew. The stage was curved at the front and then jutted out to a narrow walkway that maybe two people could fit on, it ran for about twenty feet and dropped off. I could just picture Fang walking down in with his guitar, rocking out.

Seats packed the rest of the center, the front row was less full of seats, meant to be mostly standing only. I could only imagine how many people would be filling them, screaming for 'The Flat Out's' to come on stage.

Fang grinned and came up behind me, wrapping his arms gently around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

"Amazed?" Fang asked.

I just nodded.

"Just think. We'll be playing on that stage in less then twelve hours." Fang murmured.

"Correction. _You_ will be playing on that stage." I laughed. "_I_ will not be."

"But maybe next time you will be."

I whirled in his arms, gasping. "No. You can't be serious." I was horrified.

He shrugged. "Once you sing on our album, and let it be known that you _will_ be singing _at least_ three songs with me, I think that we'll all consider you part of the band."

My brain shorted out.

Does. Not. Compute.

"Max?" Fang called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh my God. This isn't happening." I rocked back and forth on my heels, the thought that I may actual be famous and have to preform in front of millions of people had me paralyzed in… fear? Was I afraid? Was _I_ THE Maximum Martinez Ride, afraid?!

Oh God, yes. Yes I was.

"Max!" Fang shook me.

"What? What?" I muttered.

"You were a million miles away."

"Oh sorry… Just the impending doom of being on an album is… terrifying." I mumbled.

"Well you shouldn't be terrified."

"But I am."

"But you shouldn't be."

"But. I. Am."

"Are you ever going to give up?"

"No."

"You're so annoying."

"It's a trait we share." I smirked at him.

He nodded. "But I do believe that you are _far_ more aggravating than I am."

"Oh is that so?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm." He said, leaning his head down and kissing me.

My hands fell comfortably behind his neck and his hands pulled me closer, resting on my hips as he kissed me softly.

Sadly it ended too fast again and I sighed.

"I need to rehearse." Fang sighed.

"Yes you do." Jacob called, throwing a microphone at Fang, who caught it stealthily without a glance backward at his brother.

"Go." I urged him in a whisper, gently shoving his chest away from me.

"Don't miss me to much." He smirked.

"Just go, stupid." I rolled my eyes and shoved him again.

He laughed and walked away onto the stage, snapping the mic onto the stand and tapping it.

I saw Nudge sitting in one of the front row seats, watching Iggy with wide eyes, entranced as he strummed his base.

Gazzy was tapping his drums gently and hitting the bass drum with the pedal.

Jacob had his electric guitar out and ready.

Fang was tuning his guitar and nodding head to a song that only he could he.

I smiled to myself at his contentedness up on stage as I walked down to join Nudge.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Isn't this amazing Max? Gah I'm soooo excited! I love, love, _love_ the outfit that they picked out for me! Do you like yours? I—" She quieted immediately when Fang and Iggy started singing.

Their hands covered their microphones and they were singing as loud as they could, testing how the sound would carry in the center without the speakers just in case something went wrong with the technology.

They stopped singing and nodded appreciatively.

"Could you hear us up there?" Fang yelled to the high upper decks.

"Loud and clear Nick!" A mans voice yelled.

Fang responded with a thumbs up.

"Acoustics are good." He said to Jacob.

"Then let's get rehearsing." Jacob clapped his hands.

With a strum of a base and the beat of a drum, the day of rehearsing began.

* * *

Now it was six o'clock and the concert was starting in two hours. We were having a meeting with the stylists who would be primping us up.

"Hello all my name is Daniel and I will be your lead stylist today!" He said flamboyantly. "This is Elena, Helena, Jacqueline, Clarissa, Rebecca, and Charlotte, they are my assistants. Now I have all of your outfits picked out and let me just tell you that they're absolutely fantastic. Moveable, fun, and a little _sexy_ may I add. I have them all laid out in the dressing rooms if you'll follow me."

We walked down a hallway where a row of doors lay along the right wall, our names were written on a white board hanging outside of them.

I stepped near my door, glancing at Fang.

He nodded at me and winked. "Have fun."

"Oh I will." I rolled my eyes, walking into my dressing room, followed by a tall blonde girl who I think was named Jacqueline.

"Hi!" She waved, holding out her hand. "I'm Jacqueline and I'll be making you as beautiful as you can be!"

I shook her hand. "I'm Max."

"You have gorgeous hair." She gushed. "Is it naturally curly like that?"

I nodded.

"Lucky! Now do you prefer lots of make-up or as little as possible?" She asked.

"I don't normally wear very much." I shrugged, her peppiness was kinda freaking me out but at least she was nice.

"Okay then we'll try and find a happy medium." She grinned. "Is it okay if you try on your outfit first? That way I can fix any seams that are to small or big."

I nodded. "Okay where is it?"

She handed me a hanging outfit that was covered by a casing that needed to be unzipped.

"I'll let you pick the shoes later on." She grinned.

"Perfect." I actually smiled a bit as she led me to a little dressing room and stepped away so I could change in private.

I unzipped the casing to see first a flowing top that was speckled with green, blue, back, grey, white, and subtle hints of purple. There was and opening in the back that had strands of the same material as the shirt crisscrossing through it. I pulled that on, admiring the neckline that went down kind of low but not low enough that it was revealing… stuff. The next garment I saw was a simple black pencil skirt, which I pulled on, tucking the shirt in but still allowing the it to be loose fitting. I stepped out of the fitting room, with my leggings and sweater folded in my arms.

"Wow that looks soooo great on you!" She squealed. "How does it all feel? Good? Comfortable?"

I nodded. "I actually really like it."

"Oh good!" She beamed, reaching forward and taking my old clothes from me. "I'll have somebody take care of these for you and make sure that you get them back at some point when your night is over."

"Oh thanks." I said.

"Welcs!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit in a chair.

I sat there awkwardly, not entirely sure what was going on.

"It's time for make-up!" She said, reminding me greatly of Nudge.

Then she was coming at me with a huge case of Make-up.

"Close your eyes and wait for the magic to happen!" Jacqueline cried.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Twenty minutes of torture later she turned me around to face the mirror.

I gasped. The person in the mirror couldn't possibly be me. The purple smoky eye make up and black mascara made my eyes pop. Some silver eyeliner was swiped on under my eyes. My once messy curls had been tamed and were now falling down my back in large, elegant curls.

"Wow…" Was all I could say.

"Ah!" Jacqueline screamed. "We're running out of time! I'm supposed to have you out of here in ten minutes! C'mon we have to get shoes!"

I was yanked up and pulled towards a closet at the other end of the room. She pulled the doors open to reveal shoes, shoes, and more freaking shoes.

"You can pick from anything in this area." She motioned to a section with silver color shoes, ranging from ballet flats to heals as high as the sky.

"Okay no heels." I shook my head. "What about… those?" I pointed to a pair of silver ballet flats with black details that swooped along the sides.

"Oohhh I was hoping you'd pick those! What size are you?"

"A seven or eight." I said

She reached forward and snatched to boxes out of the closet.

I slid on the first one she handed to me and they fit perfectly, so she shoved me to the door and told me to have fun tonight, then she disappeared through a door and into a 'staff only room' that I hadn't even noticed earlier.

I opened the door to the hallway and almost screamed when I saw Fang leaning against the door jam.

His mouth went a little slack as he stared at me. "God, Max… You look… So beautiful."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks. You look pretty great yourself."

I checked out at Fang's apparel. He wore black jeans and black hightops, his button up shirt was black with a few white pinstripes running across the front and back of it. Over the shirt was a vest that was a deep purple in the front and had a back of black silk. Thankfully they hadn't done anything to his already perfect hair.

"Gee thanks." Fang rolled his eyes. "But honestly you look great."

I twirled, giving him a view of the whole outfit.

He laughed and took my hand. "C'mon, it's almost time."

My stomach was fluttering with butterflies as I heard the screams echoed all around the back stage.

"Nick!" Jacob yelled, using Fang's stage name because the stage crew was around. He adjusted his navy blue tie and checked all the buttons on his crisp white button up shirt. "Man you ready? Get your crap together we gotta be out there in less than ten minutes."

"I'm on it, I'm on it." Fang yelled back, walking to the wall and pulling his acoustic guitar out of it's case and checking it's tuning once more. "Yo James! You got your crap together? Eight minutes to show time."

"Yeah _Nick_ I got it." Iggy called, walking into view with his hair spiked in a Mohawk and a pale blue button up with a tan vest on over it and stone washed jeans on his bottom half with some grey hightops. For some reason the stylists always made Iggy and Fang's outfits similar in all of their concerts, enunciating the fact that they were twins but also polar opposites color wise. "Hey Zephyr, your drums ready?"

"Yes! I'm good, I'm good!" Gazzy came up behind Jacob and grabbed his drumsticks from a case. He wore a grey t-shirt that had the image of a tie on it and looked like a dress shirt when it was really just a simple V-neck shirt. His jeans were light blue and his shoes were green.

Nudge came dashing up to me. "Oh gosh this is so exciting!" She squealed, adjusting her slim fitting black dress and silver sweater. Her shoes were grey high heels that twinkled in the light.

"You look great Nudge." I grinned at her.

"OMG you do too! You look like super mega foxy awesome hot! Like soooo amazing! And wow—" I put a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks." I laughed.

She just nodded.

I noticed that Fang kept on fidgeting with his shirt sleeves.

"Here." I said to him, unbuttoning the bottom two buttons at the base of his sleeves and rolling them up to his elbow. "Better?"

He nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Just mentally preparing."

I grinned and left him to his thoughts.

A man in a headset came walking through the set. "Okay guys line up so that we can fit you with your mics."

Fang let go of my hand and went to stand in line with his brothers. A couple of women cam up to them and put an earpiece in their ears and dropped a wire down their backs, hooking them to a receiver (which they'd locked onto the boys belt loops). Next they adjusted the headset, which was just a clear wire with a little tine microphone at the end.

"Okay you're all set." The man in the headset said. "Good luck out there."

Then the lights on the stage went dark and all of us were plunged into darkness. The crowd screamed in excitement.

"It's time." Fang said to me through the darkness. "See you after the show, Max." I felt his lips kiss my forehead gently and then his hand slipped off my hip and he was gone.

I laughed for some unknown reason and crossed my arms, leaning against a nearby wall and waiting for the performance to start.

The concert started with a strum of Fang's guitar, which echoed through the stadium and made an eruption of screams go through the crowd.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**Okay so I hope that you liked this chapter and stuff! It was nice and long and stuff! Sorry for the cliffy but the next chapter will be about the concert! I'll try to update it ASAP! I promise!  
**_

_**Thanks to maxride227, . .you, Sunshone, Mister Moronic, gigglesandbooks, fanggirlfourlife11jace, larafares96, TAGGWRITCC, Peacock-Lover, jrenee13579, me, Sarah, JCEjosie, Ellaluvsya11, hope-hikari, MissSemi-Dependent, Redlikeblood, rock3199star, , AlwaysLookinUp, BabyBlueBeluga, Perch Wilson, everlastingwolflove, Queen of Reading, Renee135, MidnightGlows, TheCoolPartyEmoCowClub, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, MissPriss, Guest, and Spread My Wings And Soar for all of the super great reviews!  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! BECAUSE REVIEWS ARE VERY VERY AWESOME AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**_

_**Okay I'm done talking hahaha**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

MAX

My heart stopped as Fang started singing and the lights popped on with every beat, illuminating Gazzy first, then Jacob, then Iggy, and finally, just before he started singing, Fang.

Fang = _italics_

Iggy = underlined

Jacob = **Bold**

Entire Band = **Bold and Underlined**

Normal = Normal

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_ Stood a girl that looked like you_

_ I guess that's déjà vu_

_ But I thought this can't be true_

_ 'Cause you moved to west LA_

_ Or New York or Santa Fe_

_ Or wherever to get away from me_

Oh my god I think I just died and gone to heaven because Fang has the freaking voice of an angel. He glanced sideways at me as he sang and I step towards him, still staying off the stage. Iggy started singing next and Nudge came up next to me, hands over her mouth and eyes wide.

Oh but that one night

Was more than just right

I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through

Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell

Because I really fell for you

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Fang was playing his guitar and singing perfectly, rocking back and for on his feet with the occasional jump on the beat of the drums.

**On the upside of a downward spiral**

** My love for you went viral**

** And I loved you every mile you drove away**

** But now here you are again**

** So let's skip the "how you been"**

** And get down to the "more than friends" at last**

"ZOMG Max this is so amazing! Look at them up there!" Nudge squealed, clutching my arm.

All I could do was nod in agreement with her, speechless.

_Oh but that one night_

_ Is still the highlight_

_ I didn't need you until I came to_

_ And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_ Because I really fell for you_

Fang grinned at me as he sang 'because I really fell for you'. I rolled my eyes at him and grinned back, silently clapping my hands at him. He looked back out at the crowd as the chorus started.

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_ Hefty bag to hold my love_

_ When you move me everything is groovy_

_ They don't like it sue me_

_ Either way you do me_

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

Please believe that when I leave

There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you

And a little time to get my head together too

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_ Stood a girl that looked like you_

_ I guess that's déjà vu_

_ But I thought this can't be true_

_ 'Cause_

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

**This is not a drive by**

**Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply**

**Hefty bag to hold my love**

**When you move me everything is groovy**

**They don't like it sue me**

**Either way you do me**

**Oh I swear to you**

**I'll be there for you**

_This is not a drive by_

Fang finished the song with one more strum of his guitar and a flip of his hair, making the crowd erupt with screams and cheers.

"Hello New York! How we doin tonight?" Fang called putting his hand into the air, getting another roar of cheers. "Good, good. We got a great show for you tonight! Now tell me, are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered.

"Sorry I didn't here you. I _said_: ARE YOU READY?!" Fang repeated.

The people roared with screams.

"Alright, alright." Iggy said. "Enough chit chat."

"Let's get this show going!" Jacob called.

"The Flat Outs!" Gazzy yelled, then brought his drumsticks down on his drums.

Fang switched guitars to an electric one and started the next song off. He walked down the little walkway, strumming his guitar and singing.

Fang = _italics_

Iggy = underlined

Jacob = **Bold**

Entire Band = **Bold and Underlined**

Normal = Normal

_You're insecure,_

_ Don't know what for,_

_ You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_ Don't need make-up,_

_ To cover up,_

_ Being the way that you are is enough,_

The crowd erupted in happy screams as he started singing one of the bands most popular songs. Iggy sang the next line, swapping the role of bassist with Jacob and coming running down the walkway to stand with Fang.

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

As the chorus came, all the boys (except Gazzy, who was at the drums) started jumping in the air and shaking their heads, making their floppy hair flip back and forth. Iggy ran his hand over the crowd, touching the fans outstretched hands.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

_ That's what makes you beautiful_

Fang ended the chorus with the last line, which he was designated to sing because his voice is just so perfect and… nevermind. He sang the next part, doing this fun little dance move where he crossed his feet over each other and slides along the walkway. I'd make him teach me that move later.

_So c-come on,_

_ You got it wrong,_

_ To prove I'm right,_

_ I put it in a song,_

_ I don't know why,_

_ You're being shy,_

_ And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

_ That's what makes you beautiful_

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na **

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na **

I could just tell that they were having fun up there on that stage. Fang was almost smirking, which is the most emotion that he ever shows when he's in the presence of people outside of his brothers. Iggy had his goofy grin plastered on his face, Jacob kept on laughing as he strummed the base, and Gazzy was standing up behind his drums and nodding his head with the beat, full on beaming with joy.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

_You don't know you're beautiful_**(Oh),**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **_(desperately),_

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Fang finished the song, dropping to his knees, on hand clutching his guitar to his chest and the other partially in the air. Girls were clawing at the sides of the walkway, reaching out to touch him, he laughed and ran his hand over the crowd, letting them touch his hand. I swear I saw some girls faint.

I couldn't help but smile as he hopped up to his feet, jogging back to his original position on the stage and putting a hand behind his back.

He put his fingers up one at a time.

1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Confused, I looked at each member of the band. All were nodding there heads with Fang's count, Gazzy was tapping a drumstick on his leg.

I finally understood what they were doing.

Fang was steadying the beat, meaning that he was adjusting Gazzy's rhythm because the next song was going to be slower than the first two. So he got the whole band synchronized together before starting the next song.

Switching back to his acoustic guitar, Fang started strumming out a sweet chord, and closing his eyes as the lights on the stage dimmed until there was only a spotlight on each of the band members.

Fang = _italics_

Iggy = underlined

Fang and Iggy = **Bold**

Normal = Normal

_Hey there Delilah_

_ What's it like in New York City?_

_ I'm a thousand miles away_

_ But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_ Yes you do_

_ Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_ I swear it's true_

Fang's gaze was locked with mine as he sang the first verse. My breath caught in my throat as I saw all of the emotions on his face.

Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Iggy was grinning at Nudge and she was gazing back at him in awe.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ What you do to me_

Fang's voice was crystal clear, no breaking as it switched notes and dropped to low octaves. It was so amazing to hear.

_Hey there Delilah_

_ I know times are getting hard_

_ But just believe me, girl_

_ Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_ We'll have it good_

_ We'll have the life we knew we would_

_ My word is good_

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

** But they've got planes and trains and cars**

** I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

** Our friends would all make fun of us**

** And we'll just laugh along because we know**

** That none of them have felt this way**

** Delilah I can promise you**

** That by the time we get through**

** The world will never ever be the same**

_And you're to blame_

Fang sang the last line and winked at me, his fingers strumming along on his guitar as that small and almost unrecognizable smile played along his lips.

Hey there Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This one's for you

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ Oh it's what you do to me_

_ What you do to me._

The crowd had been almost silent for the whole duration of the song and once it ended the whole center blew up.

Fang laughed and pumped his fist inn the air, causing more screams.

This was insanity.

The concert continued on with ten more amazing songs, until they reached the finale. Everybody in the center went dead quiet. Nudge stood up from her chair to stand next to me.

I couldn't help but grin as Fang begrudgingly handed his guitar over to Jacob because he'd need his hands free for this song.

Then all the lights in the center shut up until there was nothing but a thin spotlight on Fang. An eerie but sweet piano started playing as the song began. Fang's head was bowed towards the floor and held his hands behind his back. As he started to sing, he raised his head to stare off at the crowd. Girls squealed like crazy.

Fang = _italics_

Iggy = underlined

Jacob = **Bold**

Entire Band = **Bold and Underlined**

Normal = Normal

_When she was just a girl_

_ She expected the world_

_ But it flew away from her reach_

_ So she ran away in her sleep_

_ Dreamed of para- para- paradise_

_ Para- para- paradise_

_ Para- para- paradise_

_ Every time she closed her eyes_

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Fang started walking down the walkway slowly, one step at a time with one hand pressed against his stomach, keeping his diaphragm tight so he could keep his voice clear.

_Life goes on_

_ It gets so heavy_

_ The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_ Every tear, a waterfall_

_ In the night, the stormy night_

_ She closed her eyes_

_ In the night, the stormy night_

_ Away she'd fly._

You could just feel the tension in the center as Fang sang the last line. Even I got goose bumps. The strum of the base as it sent the song into the faster pace was just as moving.

**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

Fang did a run up the wall on the side of the stage and flipped off of it, landing on his feet and flipping his hair out of his eyes. I laughed at his excitement as he practically hopped along the stage, doing a little pin-drop.

**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

Halting his dancing, Fang froze and looked up at the ceiling, singing the next line peacefully.

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._

_ I know the sun must set to rise._

Before the start of the next line, Fang did this adorable little jump and went running down the walkway, both hands out over the crowd and touching the hands of the sounds as the band started singing again.

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**

**Para- para- paradise**

**Could be para- para- paradise**

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

_ Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

The song ended and the band was grinning out into the screaming crowd. Gazzy banged on his drums a little bit, Iggy blew kisses at the crowd, Jacob just laughed, and Fang fist pumped the air and rocked around on one foot. Man he was so cute when he did that.

Wow I can't believe I just said that. Never mind.

"THANK YOU NEW YORK!" The band yelled together, lining up next to each other and holding each others hands, bowing together.

With a few last waves and high-fives to the crowd, the boys came running off.

Fang ran up to me and lifted me off my feet, swinging me around and kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms lightly around his neck.

I giggled and pushed his face away. "You did amazing out there."

"Why thank you." Fang murmured, kissing my cheek and setting me down.

I glanced at Nude and saw her and Iggy passionately making out.

"Iggy!" Fang yelled. "PDA bro, PDA."

"You're one to talk." Iggy yelled, grinning dazedly as Nudge blushed with a happy smile.

"That was a great set guys. Really nice job." The set manager came jogging up clapping his hands.

"Thanks." Jacob grinned.

"So what happens now?" Nudge asked.

"Autographs, pictures, packing up our crap, and then heading to the after party!" Iggy listed off.

"Wait. Celebrities actually have, like, after parties?" Nudge asked.

"Of course!" Iggy beamed.

Gazzy cackled. "This parties gonna be _explosive_."

Jacob gave him a look. "No. No smoke bombs. No fireworks. No _nothing._ You remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Gazzy sighed.

"What happened last time?" I asked.

"He set off a colored smoke bomb because he thought it would be cool. And it _was_ pretty cool." Fang shrugged.

"Yeah until the smoke alarms went off and it started raining all over the food and guests and speakers and electronics." Jacob rolled his eyes at Gazzy.

"Yes, yes it was a total disaster and I'll never do it again!" Gazzy cried exasperatedly.

"Good." Iggy laughed.

Gazzy just frowned and grumbled incoherently.

"Okay you can go ahead get your stuff off the stage. The curtains closed so you won't be attacked by fangirls." The set manager said.

Fang nodded and the boys filed out onto the stage. I followed, wanting to feel what it was like to stand on a stage like this one.

Grabbing his guitar and zipping it into his black case, Fang came over to me. "How does it feel?" He asked.

"Awesome." I answered quietly.

Fang chuckled. "You look great up here."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"Its true."

"Okay." I laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"_Zephyr_." Iggy sighed, saying Gazzy's annoying fake name.

"What _James_?" Gazzy yelled.

"Do you have _all _of you drums together?"

"Yeah they're all in the carrying case but the bass drum is in a separate one because it's so big."

A few guys came and took the boys instruments.

"Why did they take them?" I asked confusedly.

"Don't worry they're just taking them to the car." Fang said.

I nodded.

"Okay you guys ready?" Jacob asked from the opposite side of the stage, near a door that read 'exit'.

I looked at Fang nervously, took my hand and squeezed it, nodding reassuringly.

"Yup!" Iggy called, pulling Nudge along behind him and skipping towards Jacob.

Fang and I joined them.

"Let's do this." I grinned.

"Here we go." Jacob sighed, shoving open the door.

And then we stepped out into the blinding flashes of the cameras and the shouts of the people.

_Here we go, indeed._ I thought.

* * *

_**So? Like it? Love it? Hate it?  
**_

_**So I made it long because YOU GUYS TOTALLY EARNED IT! I GOT OVER 45 REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER AND WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW I'M SO HAPPY!**_

_**Thanks to BabyBlueBeluga, MissSemi-Dependent, maxride227, Renee135, Peacock-Lover, K.C.47, jrenee13579, CakeIsAGoodFriend, Sarah, BooksRide, maximumeverdeen, Ellaluvsya11, the anarchist13, MidnightGlows, JCEJosie, Readlikeblood, Needer Reader, , gigglesandbooks, question-mark007, Mister Moronic, fanggirlfourlife11jace, Luna, Sunshone, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, MissPriss, Flying Star Forever, Guest, Me, Anime-LoverGirlPop, Girlygamer77, Queen of Reading, everlastingwolflove, Guest, FangAKat, cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS , and maxfangluvv for all of the reviews and everything! You guys are so super amazing!  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! And I will try and update ASAP but as I've said before I have school and stuff but I promise to try my absolute hardest!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

MAX

Lights surrounded me. Voices called to me, hundreds at a time.

I held Fangs hand for dear life. He was my life line. The only thing that was holding me to the earth.

"Nick! Who is she?"

"James! Is this the mystery girl you've been seen with?"

"Nick! Nick you gotta give us something!"

"Keep walking." Fang murmured to me.

I nodded, releasing hand to take his arm. Our closeness gave me confidence and I matched Fang's small smirk with a smile.

Nudge was beaming and waving at the swarm of photographers and reporters.

I couldn't even remember why I'd been nervous about this in the first place.

Fang helped me into the limo and I still couldn't help but smile.

"You do this _every_ time you have a concert? This is amazing." I breathed.

Fang laughed. "Yup every time. But this is by far the most exciting."

"Why is that?" Nudge asked as she slid into the seat along the side of the limo.

"Because Ig's and Fang _finally_ have a girl on their arm." Jacob said, leaning leisurely into the back of his seat.

"Like this hasn't happened before." I rolled my eyes as Fang shook his head.

"Not really. I think that the only girls we've ever brought to a concert were those three girls who opened for us that one time. Last time we'll ever do _that._" Fang shook his head as if dispelling bad memories.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"They were… um… what's the word…" Gazzy started.

"A bit too… hmm…" Iggy contemplated.

"Enthusiastic?" Fang offered.

"More like crazy." Jacob finished.

All four of them nodded.

"Okay." Nudge laughed. "That was a little weird."

I nodded. "Maybe just a little."

"Or a lot." Nudge shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at her with a grin. "Yeah probably a lot."

"Hey now. Be nice." Gazzy yelled.

Nudge and I help our hands up in surrender.

"Still weird." I whispered, smirking at Fang.

The car pulled to a stop.

"WE"RE HERE!" Iggy yelled.

"What exactly is 'here'?" I asked.

"We're on Broadway." Fang said.

"Well that narrows it down." I laughed.

"Oh come on. You'll love it, don't worry." Fang opened the door and pulled me out of the car door and into the crowd of photographers again.

This time I ignored them, concentrating only on Fang and his adorable half smiles and trying not to think about how handsome he looked in his vest and button up.

We walked through some doors in a set of stairs and walked up them. I gasped when we got to the room that the party was at.

The room took up the whole floor. Nothing but a few posts was holding up the ceiling. Brick covered an outer wall on the far side and dark wood covered the floor.

"Cool huh?" Fang stepped in front of me with his arms spread wide.

I shrugged. "Eh. It's okay I guess."

Fang rolled his eyes and took my hand. "Let's dance."

I just nodded and let him drag me towards the floor.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful, yet?" Fang asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Yes. But I'd love to hear it again." I grinned.

Fang leaned down and touched his lips to mine. "You're beautiful." He murmured against them.

I laughed and tucked my head into his neck as the song slowed. Fang's chin rested on my head.

"Awe!" Nudge squealed, coming up next to us to dance with Iggy. "You guys are so cute!"

"Thanks?" I laughed, having to yell over the music so that she could here me.

I turned back to Fang. "So was that whole thing with the paparazzi all that's gonna happen?"

"No—" Fang started only to be interrupted by Jacob.

"Nick. Bro, US magazine just called, they want to do an interview with us. And Max. And Nudge. Tomorrow." Jacob's voice was rushed, breathy from talking so fast.

"Okay, are we doing it?" Fang asked.

"I dunno. Are we?" Jacob's gaze switched to me, then Nudge, then me again.

I looked at Nudge; she shrugged dazedly and then went back to dancing with Iggy. She was no help at all.

"Sure?" I said in a question.

"Okay I'll go call them back. Quite the party huh? Where's Gaz-Zephyr?" Jacob asked, swearing under his breath as he stumbled on Gazzy's name.

Fang shrugged. "Probably trying to pick up girls."

"Teenagers." Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed, walking away.

Fang's eyes seemed to go emotionless as Jacob walked away. He was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Liar.

"That's such a lie."

"No, really. It's just…"

"Exactly." I pointed a finger at him and stopped dancing. "Tell me?"

"I just don't want this to change _us_. You have no idea how much I love the way things are right now. You make me feel so… normal. Like I'm not Nick Walker. I'm just Fang Walker. No strings attached."

I looked into his eyes. "Then let's not _let it_ change us. How's that?"

"Perfect." Fang grinned, kissing me again before placing his hands back on my hips and dancing with me.

* * *

"NICK! OMG IS IT REALLY YOU?" A woman on the opposite side of the dance floor screamed, clicking across the floor in her sky-high heels.

Fang looked up in confusion as a girl with long red hair came running up to him.

"It's me! Brigid Dwyer. Remember me?" She beamed at him.

Fangs eyes widened. "Brigid wow…"

"Yeah! This is so crazy!" She jumped up and down.

"This is my girlfriend, Max." Fang said to her.

Brigid turned to me with a kind smile. "Hi! I'm Brigid. Nick and I used to train at the same studio a couple years ago."

"Oh that's cool!" I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Wow you're so pretty." Brigid said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said. "So I take it you sing?"

"Oh yeah! Since I was like, eight. Do you sing?"

Fang laughed. "Yeah she sings amazing."

Brigid made a happy face. "You guys are so cute!" She turned to Fang. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone."

And then she was gone.

"Wow she was really nice." I said in awe.

"Yeah she's great." Fang laughed, pulling me back towards him.

I looked up at him. "Do I have some competition?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh _please._ She already tried that." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"When we first met, Brigid was under the impression that we were going to get married." Fang chuckled a bit, his chest rumbling. "She's great and all, but not for me."

"Why?"

"Well to start she's almost six years older than me." Fang began. "And I just don't have any feelings for her other than just being friends."

"Brigid's 27?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Hard to tell right? But still, she just isn't the girl for me."

"Oh." I said, thoughtful.

_Why would he choose me over _**her**_? _Was all I could think.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck again. "How long have we been here?"

"A couple hours. Do you wanna leave?" He asked.

"No! No!" I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Fang smiled and kissed my forehead. "We're going back in like an hour."

I nodded. "Okay. Whatever you wanna do."

He just smiled some more and then twirled me across the dance floor.

"Would you do me the _honor_?" Fang asked, stepping away from me and bowing.

"Oh why sir the honor is all mine." I curtseyed awkwardly in my pencil skirt.

Fang put one hand on my waist and grabbed on of my hands with his other. " Let's show off a little shall we?"

I put the hand that Fang wasn't holding on his shoulder. "Yes, we shall."

We moved together in perfect sync, he moved, I moved.

Fang stepped forward with his right foot while I stepped back with my left at the same time, we did the same with the other feet.

"Jump." Fang whispered.

I jumped into the air and felt his arms catch me by the hips, holding me up. I put a leg behind his back and he dipped me, slipping his arm behind my back. Arching my back, I put my hands on the floor and, as though he read my mind, Fang lifted my feet up so that I could flip onto my feet.

I laughed and we started dancing again, doing a little modernistic tango.

Time stood still as I danced with Fang, I could feel people staring at us but I didn't care. This was just too much fun.

I kicked my left leg back and fang twirled me while I balanced on one foot and then dipped me back. I kicked my right leg up around his back and just hung in the air with his hand on my back.

He straightened his back so that we were up right and I put my hands around his neck to support myself as I removed my legs. But instead of having my feet touch the ground, I just kinda hung there, my body pressed against Fangs and his arms wrapped around me, holding me against him.

"You're so light." Fang laughed.

"Shut up. And put me down!" I said.

"No." He said, kissing me.

"Yes." I whispered, pulling away.

He sighed and let me slide to the ground.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"Anytime." He grinned, grabbing my hand again and continuing our dance.

* * *

We ended up heading back around 2 AM and we got into the limo once more.

"You're dropping us off at our place right?" Nudge asked.

"Yes we are." Fang said. "It wouldn't look very good if the paparazzi saw us taking you guys up to our apartment… If you know what I mean…"

"How _scandalous_." I laughed, leaning against him.

"We'll pick you guys up for the interview tomorrow morning at ten for the interview." Jacob said to us.

"Okay we'll be ready…. I think." I said, feeling suddenly nervous as I came down from the high of the night and all it's amazingness.

"If you really don't want to then don't." Fang looked at me, his face truthful.

"No it's not that." I said.

"It's just that… we've never been in a professional interview or magazine or anything like that. But of course you guys already know that because we're just a couple normal girls from Arizona that you just so happened to stumble upon and—" Nudge was rambling like crazy.

"NUDGE!" We all yelled.

"Oh… Sorry." Nudge laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry about the interview. Just answer the questions _somewhat_ truthfully." Iggy shrugged.

"And smile a lot." Gazzy said.

"Try not to fidget to much. They'll say something about how 'nervous' you were." Now Jacob was adding his two cents.

Fang sighed. "Only say what needs to be said."

"Don't laugh at _everything_. It makes you look weird." Iggy said.

"Oh. And never, ever, _EVER _share details of your personal life. At least not the really personal parts." Gazzy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Just be _you_ and they'll love you. Don't act fake just because there's a microphone shoved in you face." Fang nudged me with his shoulder.

Nudge and I just sat there as the boys tossed all of there advice at us.

Being a celebrity just sounds so _hard_.

I groaned when they were done. "This is going to be impossible."

The car pulled to a stop and Fang opened the door saying. "Don't worry you'll be fine. I promise."

"Sure, sure." I sighed as I stepped out of the car.

Fang was nowhere to be seen.

"Fang?— AH!" I screamed as arms wrapped around my stomach from behind and twirled me in a circle. "You are such an idiot!" I screamed, tossing my head back and hitting it against his shoulder.

"But I'm your idiot." He sang into my ear.

I didn't respond, I just twisted out of his arms and landed on my feet facing him.

"Well aren't you just so talented." Fang smirked.

"Psh. Of course." I put my hands on his chest and went up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

As I my lips were about to touch his cheek, he turned his face towards me and kissed my lips.

"Gotcha." He grinned like a kid.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and shoved him away towards the limo.

"See ya tomorrow Maxy dearest." He murmured as I walked up the sidewalk to my apartment.

I whirled on him. "_Never_ call me that."

"Whatever." He mocked me.

I frowned at him.

He frowned back.

"You're such a weirdo." I laughed.

"But I'm your—"

"Weirdo. I know." I chortled. "Goodnight, Fang."

"Goodnight Max." He said as he slid into the car and, with one last smile, closed the door.

* * *

_**Yay! Another long chapter!  
**_

_**So I know that it SEEMED like a filler but I promise it wasn't because there were some very important things in this chapter. I promise!**_

_**OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**_

_**Thanks to Fyre x, CakeIsAGoodFriend, save the manatee, MusicIsMyLife14, My-Username-Sucks14, rosieXneku, Renee135, Sarah, DarkShadowFiend, triplechocolatte, Baby Blue Beluga, , Me, BooksRide, JCEJosie, Ellaluvsya11, maxridelover56, Perch Wilson, Peacock-Lover, thecoloroftheskymakesmehappy , Sunshone, gigglesandbooks, MissSemi-Dependent, me, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, Renee135, fanggirlfourlife11jace, cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS , everlastingwolflove, Spread My Wings and Soar, Girlygamer77, Mister Moronic, Needer Reeder, Mystery Bell, BrokenSky49, MissPriss, Guest, Guest, and fatbublebunny132 for all of the super duper alyuper reviews that make me really really happy!  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL AWESOME AND AMAZING!**_

_**Once again, I will update ASAP!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

MAX

I watched the car pull away and stepped up the stairs to my apartment, fumbling with the keys and then stumbling into the warm entryway with Nudge on my tail.

"That was so amazing." She yawned.

I nodded. "I could get used to this."

"I have to," yawn, "go to," yawn, "bed." Nudge finished with a last yawn as she shuffled into her room.

"Okay. Night Nudgy." I grinned.

"Shut up." She grumbled, closing the door.

I laughed and walked down the hall and into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab some orange juice. Too lazy to pore it into a glass, I just took off the cap and drank it straight from the carton, drumming my fingers on the granite countertop as I did.

Draining the container, I threw it under the sink and into the recycling bin. Then I left the kitchen and ran upstairs to my room, kicking my shoes off and taking a hot shower.

I finally crawled into bed around 2:30 and fell asleep with Fang's song's running through my head.

* * *

Ringing.

What was ringing?

My phone.

My phone was ringing.

Why was my phone ringing?!

As my sleepy brain processed these discombobulated thoughts, my phone continued ringing and buzzing on my bedside table.

I clawed around in the darkness and finally found my phone.

I hit 'accept' without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I mumbled groggily, running a hand through my hair and leaning my face into the hand that was pressing my phone to my ear.

"Good morning, Beautiful." The voice on the other end said.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at the caller ID.

It read 'Fang my amazing boyfriend'.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my phone back up to my ear.

"How did you get my number? And why is your number in my phone?" I asked, still a little groggy.

"I stole your phone last night and put my number in. Then I called my phone from your phone and here we are." Fang's voice sounded different over the phone.

"You're a dork." I stated simply. "What time is it?"

"8:45." Fang said on the other end. I could just _feel_ the smirk in his voice.

I groaned. "_In the morning?!_"

"No at night." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. " You slept the _whole_ day and missed the interview, Max!"

"Oh hush up. It's _so early_." I sighed.

There was silence on the other end.

"Fang?" I asked.

No response.

"FANG." I yelled into the receiver.

"You _told_ me to hush up." Fang's laughing voice came drifting into the speaker.

"You _idiot._" I laughed.

"Yes, yes whatever you say. But we'll be at your apartment in an hour and fifteen minutes. Eat some food and get dressed." Fang listed.

"Yes, mother." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, dear." Fang chuckled.

I just laughed at him.

I faintly heard Iggy's voice yelling at Fang. "Fangles! Get off the phone! I made breaaakfaaaast!"

"Duty calls." Fang sighed.

"Good luck." I laughed.

"I'll need it." Fang breathed. "See ya soon Maxy."

"Don't call me th—" I started.

But Fang hung up with one more ghostly chuckle and the line went dead.

I sighed and flicked on the light, squinting at the brightness.

I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and Nudge's faint voice as it grew louder. "Max, Max, Max, Max, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX, MAAAAAAX!" Nudge burst through my door, skipping around wildly. "Are you awake? ARE YOU AWAKE? ARE YOU AWAKE?!" She sang.

I rolled out of bed and ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders forcibly. "NUDGE! I AM AWAKE!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Nudge sighed, shaking her shoulders out of my grasp. "Can I pleeeeease pick out your outfit? Pleaaaaaaseeeee—"

"No." I stopped her.

"But—"

"Noooo."

"But Max—"

"Noooooooo, Nudge."

"Fine."

"Good."

"P-p-pleee—"

"NO!" I laughed at her persistence.

"You're so mean to me." She grumbled, trudging out of my room and back down the stairs to her room.

I heard the shower turn on and laughed, plugging my phone into my stereo and setting it on shuffle.

Practically skipping to my closet, I extracted my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a slim fitting, transparent white long sleeve V-neck (if you haven't noticed, I love V-necks) along with a bright blue tank top to wear under it.

I did my normal morning routine; luckily my hair was falling in almost perfect curls, making it looked like I'd curled it with an iron. Just lucky I guess.

After I finished, I practically skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Nudge was sitting at the counter in a purple dress with a pair of silver sequined toms, he puffy hair straightened so that it was silky smooth but still voluminous as usual.

"Hey!" She grinned, turning in her barstool with a bowl of fully loaded oatmeal in her hands and a spoon held halfway to her mouth.

"Sup'." I grinned, opening the fridge and pantry at the same time. Getting out a bowl, I poured some cheerios into it and dumped some milk over it.

It was 9:45 so I spooned the cereal quickly into my mouth as Nudge started rambling about today and the interview and how exciting it was and how she 'just couldn't wait'. I nodded and 'Mmmhmm' ed at all the right times and just let her ramble on because I knew that she was just a nervous as I was.

A knock on the door made us jump and look at each other in terror.

"Breath." We said at the same time, then laughed.

"Come on. Let's go." I sighed, hooking my arm through hers and dragging her to the door and slipping a pair of toms on.

Fang was leaning against the door jam, dressed in all black with a black pea coat on over what looked like a plain black t-shirt.

"Hey." I grinned, pulling on my blue pea coat and stepping out of the apartment as Nudge squeezed by me and ran into Iggy's waiting arms.

"There she is." Fang pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Mmmhmm." I said against his lips.

He pulled away and took my hand, walking me to the car.

"Okay." Jacob clapped his hands as we slid inside. "So, it's interview day."

I nodded and stared at him expectantly.

"And…?" Nudge said. "Any more words of advice, guys?"

"Nah I think you're good." Iggy put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Yeah. Just smile and look pretty." Gazzy said. "The camera will love you."

"But don't worry." Fang said. "As long as you're _you_, then you won't be taken as just another pretty face. They'll see you as the awesome girl you are."

I smiled, still unconvinced.

"Honestly, Max." Fang murmured into my ear, his lips brushing my skin and sending shivers down my spine. "You will be fine. Trust me."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I'm being stupid."

"No you aren't." He laughed softly. "Just a little confused."

The car pulled to a stop and Fang grinned down at me, slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side.

We stepped out of the car and were welcomed by the flashes of the cameras and the shouts of the reporters.

Jacob silenced there questions. "All will be answered in the interview."

This created even more of a rush of questions.

Chuckling, Fang pulled me into the tall skyscraper that had a modernistic sign on the front that read "US Magazine Headquarters". It was at least twenty stories high with glass covering the front of it.

"Wow. Quite the building." I said, staring up at the many floors as we stepped into a warm, brightly lit room with a granite topped information desk with a perky looking woman who was wearing a little pant skirt and jacket.

"Why hello!" She beamed at us, raking her eyes over Fang and smiling a little brighter. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

Jacob stepped up to the counter and drummed his fingers on the marble. "I believe that we have an appointment with Lucy Verella."

"Let me check that for you." She said dreamily, not taking her eyes off of Fang.

"Thank you." Jacob said. "Oh and we're the Flat Out's."

"Yup!" She replied perkily. "Ah here we are! You'll be on level five in room B239. It should be on your left when you get out of the elevator. I can take you up if you'd like." This girl was _still_ staring at Fang.

"I think we can find it on our own. Thank you." Jacob rapped his fingers on the desk with finality and stepped away from the counter with a smile, nodding towards the elevators at us.

Fang intertwined out fingers and squeezed my hand, pulling his arm around my shoulder so that my arm was across his body and our fingers still together.

I grinned up at him and heard a sad sigh from the woman behind the desk.

"You really exercise some awesome control around these women, you know." I said to Fang as we stepped into the elevator.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed, catching the attention of the rest of the band. "That woman behind the counter who helped us!"

"Yeah dude she definitely wanted a piece of Fang-pie." Iggy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh please. You guys are paranoid." Fang rolled his eyes.

Gazzy cackled at this. "Bro. Open your eyes, you drive girls _cray-zie_."

"You're all idiots." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. But that girl was totally love-struck." Nudge nodded vigorously. "Trust me. I can tell."

"No way." Fang smirked.

"Way." Nudge and I said at the same time.

The boys stared at us.

"What?" I asked. "We've know each other for like 18 years."

Nudge nodded knowingly.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the hallway.

"Ready?" Fang asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Sure." I sighed, leaning my head into his chest.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle and I smiled a bit.

Jacob knocked on the door to the room we were told to go to and it burst open to a tall woman with a baby face and long blonde hair.

She beamed at us kindly. "Hello! I'm Lucy and I will be preforming and recording the interview today!" She shook hands with all the boys individually and then beamed down at me. "You must be Max! And you're Nudge!" She said to us. "It's so great to be the first person to interview the two of you! I promise to make you two look good."

"Wow… Thanks." I smiled and shook her head.

"Welcome! Now shall we get started?" She asked.

"Sure." Jacob nodded, stepping into the room and walking over to sit on a bright-orange colored couch.

Fang towed me over to a chair, pulling me down to sit next to him on it.

"Okay so I guess we should start with the obvious!" Lucy said. "Max, Nudge, what are your interests? Dislikes? Hobbies?" She pulled out a pen, paper, and recorder.

Nudge started. "Well, I'm super into the whole, like, beauty thing. I love doing make up and hair and designing clothes. I wish Max would let me design her wardrobe but she never allows me to. I don't really like green beans, or asparagus, but most people don't like those…. Um, I've been playing the piano since I was five and I've been singing since forever. Those are like my life."

Lucy took a while to write all that down. "Max? What about you?"  
I took a breath. "I love dancing, it's kinda like my stress reliever. You know, some people run, some like to hit things, but me? I dance. And I've been singing for as long as I could talk. Fashion isn't exactly my favorite thing in the world but I make due with it. I moved to New York about a year ago and I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

"And how did you two meet America's superstars?" She inquired.

"Max should probably explain this one." Nudge grinned at me.

I shook my head. "No I think F-Nick should explain it, actually."

Fang chuckled as I fumbled on his name and then started on the story. "I snuck out of our hotel room and took a walk through NYC. I wasn't noticed until my hood fell and a bunch of fangirls saw me and started chasing after me. I ran from them because I didn't want to sign anything at the time, it was late and I was tired. Then I turned onto a street with apartments and I saw Max there, unlocking her door." I put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I'd heard the screams of the fangirls and practically ran up to my door." I laughed.

He interrupted me. "I shouted to her and stood at the bottom of her steps. I was like 'Wait! Please help me!'. The look she gave me was quite the sight." Fang laughed.

I smacked his shoulder. "Well you scared me half to death! I was just walking down my street listening to music, snow falling, wind blowing, and all of a sudden there's this weirdo running up to me asking me for help! You gotta admit that's a little creeperish."

Fang rolled his eyes and tossed his arm over my shoulders. "Well excuse me for trying to save myself from a mob of screaming girls."

I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, she let me into her apartment and we talked for hours and here we are." Fang grinned.

Lucy grinned. "I must say that it one of the more bizarre stories I've heard."

"Well we aren't exactly you're average couple now are we?" Fang laughed.

I elbowed him. "Yeah world famous boy and a small town girl, meeting in the magical city of New York."

"Exactly." Fang kissed the side of my head.

Lucy laughed. "And how long have you two been a labeled 'couple'?"

"Actually about four days." Fang chuckled.

I nodded.

"Wow, quite a short time!" Lucy gasped. "Its looks like you two have been together forever."

"That's what it feels like. In a good way, of course." I smiled.

Lucy turned to Nudge and Iggy. "And what about you two?"

Nudge smiled. "Well I met James through Max and Fang. Max called and asked me to meet up with her at the boys hotel room. I pretty much freaked out because I was going to meet the Flat Out's and I mean who _wouldn't_ get excited about that?"

"She practically passed out we she saw me." Iggy grinned. "And me, being the kind, gentlemanly man, practically swept her off her feet."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. What ever you say."

Lucy asked us tons and tons of questions, I smiled and answered them as honestly as I could.

Everything was going awesome, until Lucy asked a question that made a knot form in my stomach.

"So I hear your world tour is coming up very fast. What are your plans?" She asked.

My heart rate picked up.

The world tour, for eight months, around the world, in anywhere but America.

I wouldn't see him for eight months.

My body went numb as Jacob answered the question.

"Well we'll start in Europe and tour through there for almost three quarters of the tour." He said with a grin.

My heart sank.

"Then we'll go through china and the rest of Asia." Gazzy was obviously excited.

"And Australia is the last stop before we head back through Europe to finish it off with a second concert in in London." Fang said, looking nervously at my pale face.

"Wow that sounds like quite the tour. Excited?" Lucy asked, not even noticing me and my panic-attack.

"Oh yeah! It'll be soooo awesome. Like larger than life awesome." Gazzy cackled.

"It'll be our first time out of the country, excluding Canada." Fang nodded.

Jacob grinned. "It should be pretty amazing."

"It's practically a dream come true. Playing music, traveling internationally." Iggy looked off dreamily.

With a laugh, Lucy listed off a few more questions that I didn't catch in my panicked form.

"Okay guys! I guess that's it for questions!" Lucy smiled and stood up. "Thank you for coming! It should be in the next issue of the magazine and I hope you guys like it! It was a pleasure to meet all of you!"

She shook each of our hands and then we all filed back into the elevator, down to the lobby and out into the crowded street, surrounded by photographers.

I didn't say a word as I got into the limo and the ride home was silent on my part as I thought through it all and tried to make sense of what I was feeling.

Fang would be leaving for the tour in a month and a half.

Fang would be leaving _me_ in a month and a half.

_Fang would be leaving me._

Because it's not like I could just come on the tour. There's not a lot of wiggle room for superstars.

Tears were caught in my throat, I choked them back down.

It was either we broke up before then, or had a stressful, long-distance relationship.

I couldn't handle this.

I'd been abandoned too much in my life.

My parents told me they'd be coming back for me, then they didn't come back for _five_ years.

Even if Fang may think he'll come back for me in eight months, what if he didn't? What if he found some other girl? What if, what if, WHAT IF?

The questions were too much for me.

I didn't realize that the car had stopped until Fang hand pulled me out into the cold, saying something about going for a walk and that he'll be back later.

His hand was on mine, tugging me along the sidewalk.

We walked around a corner and he stopped, starring down at me until I met his gaze.

I hesitated, looking around and realizing that I recognized the street we were on, it was just around the corn from my apartment. With a small sigh, I met his worried gaze.

"Max?" He murmured, taking my face in his hands and searching my expression. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tears started rolling down my face as I gently removed his hands. "I can't Fang." My voice sounded like a bad record, scratchy and broken.

"Please just tell me, Max." Fang sighed, leaning down so our faces were close.

"No, Fang. I _can't_ do this." I sobbed, releasing his hands and leaning against the brick wall at my back. "You're going on a world tour with the band soon!" Another sob wracked my body. "I just can't be left again. I can't handle it right now. My own parents _left_ me when I was little and even if I know you're coming back, I just can't do it. It's too much." I jerked a hand through my hair, frustrated beyond belief as angry tears streamed down my face.

Fangs face was covered in emotion, sad, angry, confused, frustrated, hurt. "Max—"

"Fang!" I sobbed. "Hurting you is the last thing that I want to do. And I'm so sorry."

"But Max—" He started again.

"I'm sorry Fang." I whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

And then I broke his grasp on my hands and ran down the sidewalk, brokenhearted tears streaming down my face.

* * *

_***Hides behind hands*  
**_

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING THE LONGEST TIME EVER TO UPDATE! Soccer tryouts were a couple weeks ago and I've had to work like super hard in school because I've had a crazy amount of exams and practices and it's just been ridiculous**__**.**_

_***sigh***_

_**AND I'M ALSO SORRY FOR THE WHOLE BREAK UP THING BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN! I hated writing this chapter. Honestly it made me sad. But it was very necessary! I'm guessing that there will be maybe five or six more chapters? Review if you have anything that you want me to put in before it's too late!**_

_**Anways... OH MY G THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of your reviews and for sticking with this story and just wow... It's so awesome to know that I actually have people who read my stuff...**_

_**Thanks to fatbublebunny132, FlyOnMax, KirbyGamzeeGirl, save the manatee, .Clover, . .you, Peacock-Lover, BabyBlueBeluga, DarkShadowFiend, MissSemi-Dependent, Renee135, triplchocolatte, My-Username-Sucks14, MissPriss, JCEjosie, Wing-Lover, Spread My Wings and Soar, Sunshone, Everiss K, Me, maxride227, Guest, Guest, thecoloroftheskymakesmehappy , Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, Sarah, Drizzlemist, Anime-LoverGirlPop, SaphireAster, everlastingwolflove, purplepeyton, aries4me, Redlikeblood, UnicornLover, Mister Moronic, Guest, Guest, Guest, Needer Reeder, Queen of Reading, maxfang4ever, books are awesome699, SuperRide1796, Fiona Siona, and jetthedog for all of the reviews! Again I'm sorry for disappearing for a while...  
**_

_**Okay I'm done talking... THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

MAX

I was being an idiot. I understand that totally and completely. But that didn't stop me from running like the confused, heartbroken idiot that I was.

I heard Fang shout my name but he didn't follow me. At least I don't think he did, I was running too fast to tell.

Hopping up the steps to my apartment, I unlocked the door, jerked it open, and threw myself inside. Slamming myself against the door, I slid down to the floor and let the sobs completely take me over.

This was the worst day of my life. Worse then when my parents decide to leave and not come back for five years. Worse then the time I had to tell Angel that they wouldn't be at her third grade play, or her fifth grade graduation, or her first day of middle school. Worse then when I found out that my dad was never going to see me again because he didn't want to leave work.

Okay, I'll admit it. I have some _serious_ abandonment issues. But who wouldn't when something like their parents _leaving_ them happens?

Why did this have to happen?

Oh that's right. Because this is _my_ life.

My life.

Where I meet the perfect boy, fall in love, and ruin it all.

Fang probably hates me now.

With good reason.

Because I'm an idiot.

The door behind me started shaking as somebody banged on it.

"Max! Open the door!" Nudge was yelling on the other side.

I reached up and unlocked the door, standing up in the process.

The door flew open and Nudge burst inside and threw her arms around me.

"What's going on?" She practically screamed into my ear, kicking the door closed. "Fang came back to the car with his face all, stone like. He wasn't showing any emotion and he wouldn't talk to anybody."

This made me sob more.

"Max tell me what's going on." Nudge whispered, pulling away and holding my shoulders.

I wiped the tears off of her face and told her the whole story, containing my sobs and ignoring the tears that continued to flow down my face.

"Oh Max…" She murmured, hugging me again.

"I know it was stupid!" I sobbed. "B-but what was I supposed to do? We all know that long distance relationships _never_ work. And they're going to be gone for _eight_ months. Every way you look at it, it would never work."

Nudge nodded. "This is horrible, Max. But… I feel like you and Fang would be able to make things work."

"I'm such an idiot!" I wailed, putting my head into my hands.

Nudge put a hand on my shoulder.

"How about I make you some hot chocolate?" Nudge asked.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. My life is ruined anyways."

"That's not true, Max. Things can still work out." She pulled me to my feet.

I didn't even reply as she pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table.

"True love will out!" She yelled with her fist in the air, putting a kettle on the stove to boil. "But honestly. Maybe this just needed to happen." Nudge shrugged, busily working on some homemade hot chocolate for me.

I sighed. "Nudge. He hates me. Nothing _good_ is going to happen. I ruined everything." New tears rolled down my face.

"Max, stop. Stop that now. You need to try and think positive right now." She said calmly. "You guys aren't broken up yet. All that happened was a minor-ish freak attack. Just be patient."

"Nudge!" I exclaimed. "I could very well have just destroyed the best relationship that I have ever been in over a stupid tour." I sobbed again. "And it's all because of my stupid parents and their stupid job. They're the reason for all of this. They're the reason that I can't handle when people I love leave me for ridiculously _long _amounts of time. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe that's why I'm such an idiot. It's because I'm insane. That's why. This is ridiculous. Gosh why does this have to happen? Ridiculous." I mumbled angrily.

"Here. Drink this." Nudge set a steaming mug of cocoa in front of me. "And then pick out a movie. Because you and I are having a movie day. So put on something comfortable and be lazy."

I almost smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Chugging the mug in front of me, I set it back down and trudged up the stairs to my room to pull on a pair of sweat pants and a grey tanktop.

We decided to watch 'Mama Mia' because it was cute and happy and a total classic.

Nudge and I sat down on the couch and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

No more tears escaped from my eyes, I'd cried myself out and now there was nothing but an ache in my heart.

Stupid emotions.

I didn't realize that the movie had been on for two hours until the credits were rolling across the screen and the sky outside was dark.

"You should go to sleep Max. It's been a long day for you." Nudge stood me up and pushed me towards the stairs.

I nodded. "Yes mother."

"Goodnight, dear." She smiled and hugged me.

With a sigh I trudged up the stairs and lay down in my bed, pulling the covers over my head so that I could cry some more.

I don't know how long I dried for but after a pretty long time of being curled up under the covers, I heard the faint sound of music coming through my window.

The familiar sound of a guitar rang out and a husky voice started singing.

Fang = **Bold**

**1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Give me more loving than I've ever had**

**Make it all better when I'm feeling sad**

**Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not**

**Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**

**Barely get mad**

**I'm so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

Gasping, I jerked the covers off of my head and padded to the window, opening a crack in the blinds to peak out into the street.

My heart stopped.

Fang was standing out in the dark on my sidewalk, guitar in hand, and singing and playing out a beautiful melody.

**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**There's only**

**ONE thing (one)**

**TWO do (two)**

**THREE words (three)**

**FOUR you... (four)**

**(I love you) I love you**

**There's only**

**ONE way (one)**

**TWO say (two)**

**Those THREE words (three)**

**And that's what I'll do... (four)**

**(I love you) I love you**

My breathing rapid and my heart racing, I ran down the stairs and jerked open the door, still in my sweats and tanktop.

**Give me more loving from the very start**

**Piece me back together when I fall apart**

**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**

**Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**

**The best that I've had**

**And I'm so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

Tears of joy streamed down my face as I leaned against the door jam, ignoring the cold night air.

**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**There's only**

**ONE thing (one)**

**TWO do (two)**

**THREE words (three)**

**FOUR you... (four)**

**(I love you) I love you**

**There's only**

**ONE way (one)**

**TWO say (two)**

**Those THREE words (three)**

**And that's what I'll do... (four)**

**(I love you) I love you**

**(I love you) I love you**

"I love you." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear, a small smile on his face. "God Max, I love you so much."

And then my legs were propelling me forward and I was jumping into Fangs arms as he swung his guitar behind his back in a smooth motion, wrapping his arms around me. Throwing my arms and legs around him as I smashed into his rock solid body, he stumbled as he caught me.

"I love you, Fang." I sobbed as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry. I was stupid and didn't think clearly and—"

He set me on my feet, took my face in his hands, and kissed me.

"Shut up." He murmured. "We've had enough talking today."

Then his lips were on mine again and all thoughts of talking were shorted out as his hands went on my hips and pulled me closer, lifting me off my feet so he didn't have to bend down. My hands wrapped around his neck and clung to him, tangling in his hair. We tilted our heads at the same time, deepening the kiss.

Fang pulled his lips away from mine, allowing us each to take a breath, then kissed me again. This time softer and sweeter.

My hand ran down the back of his head, stroking through his amazing black hair. His hand moved from my hip to the back of my neck, pulling my head even closer to his.

After what seemed like a short time, Fang pulled my head away from his.

"Come with me." He breathed in a rush. "I don't' care if I haven't known you for very long. Max, come with me around the world." He murmured. "Come with me."

His lips pressed against mine again, but only for a second.

My throat felt thick. "Really?"

Fang nodded. "You're too special to lose. I don't want to let you go Max."

Tears of joy streamed down my face. "I love you." I sobbed, a smile on my face. "So, so much." I kissed him again, short and sweet.

"Ditto." He murmured, kissing me again.

I pulled away. "Did you write that song just for me?"

Fang nodded. "Lots of things can happen when you're sad."

"Fang. I'm so sorry. You know that right?" I grabbed his wrists in both of my hands and pulling them down so his face was right next to mine.

"Yes, Max. I know. I understand where your coming from. Your parent left you when you were little and didn't come back for a long time. But Max, I will _never_ do that to you. _You_ know _that_ right?" He broke my grip on his wrists and took my face in his hands.

"I do now." I whispered, not meeting his gaze. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes. "I almost ruined our relationship a few hours ago because of my idiotic little insecurities. So why don't you hate me?"

As I spoke, Fang's expression went from confused, to frustrated, to amused.

He chuckled as he struggled to find the right words.

"Max… Don't you realize that your _adorable_ little insecurities are what make you the girl that I _love_?" A tear escaped my eye and his calloused, warm hands wiped it away. "And I wouldn't change them for the world."

I sniffled and hugged him close. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He murmured, kissing my hair. "I love you to the moon and back again."

He kissed me again, and I could just feel everything fall into place as his lips touched mine.

Then it started raining, but Fang kept on kissing me, ignoring the water pouring down on us.

Kissing in the rain…

What a cliché.

* * *

_**Hello!  
**_

_**So I totally owed you guys a quick update because last times was so late... I hope you all liked it!**_

_**I'm thinking that there are only gonna be a couple more chapters... :( So if you guys have ANYTHING that you want to have put in it, then submit a review or something!**_

_**OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**_

_**Thanks to gigglesandbooks, Jeka564, MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, shelulu348, maxride227, Sunshone, Sarah, thecoloroftheskymakesmehappy , FlyOnMax, BabyBlueBeluga, Mister Moronic, jetthehog, Mrs. Horan-McDonough, LaDyHeRoNdAlE-81, Guest, Shadow, save the manatee, FaxlastsForever, . .you, SINcerely Satan, puerplepeyton, JCEJosie, Queen of Reading, SuperRide1796, P, fax19lover, larafares96, Needer Reeder, Guest, and MissPriss for the fantastic reviews that make me feel all happy inside!  
**_

_**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE THEN I WILL UPDATE SUPER SUPER FAST AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY TOO HOPEFULLY.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

MAX

So after that little dramatic scene on my front steps, Fang and I went inside and I basically started blubbering all over again.

"I can't believe you're being so nice about this. I mean how could you when I freaked out on you like that." I sighed, leaning against Fang as he cradled me like a little kid. He kissed my temple and said nothing, his way of urging me to speak further. "I don't know what happened to me, Fang… It's just like… like something inside of me snapped and all of a sudden, I was a little kid again and I was being deserted by my parents." I heaved another breath, feeling my eyelids close of their own accord.

Fang's chest rumbled as my head fell against it. "You're tired, you should go to sleep." His arms wrapped around my legs and back as he pulled me up, bridal-style, into his arms.

"No!" I whined quietly. "Don't go!"

He just tightened his arms around me and lay me down on my bed.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He said, pulling the covers over me and sliding in next to me, with his back against the headboard.

I sighed happily and slid over so that I could lay my head on his chest, his arms automatically wrapped around me.

"Good night Fang…" I yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too, Max." Fang said in the darkness.

I think he said more but I don't remember any of it.

Because I was fast asleep in his warm embrace.

I woke up slowly, stretching with a sigh and feeling warmth wrapped around me.

"Max?" I heard Nudge's voice at my door, which was slowly edging open. "Are you awake? Oh, Fang? Wha—"

My eyes snapped open and I realized that I still had my head on Fangs chest.

And Fang was still in my room, propped against my headboard and totally asleep.

"Hey Nudge." I waved at her.

"Uh hi…?" Nudge stood in the doorway with one of the most confused looks that I have ever seen.

"Later." I mouthed at her.

She nodded and quietly shut the door.

I smiled slightly at him and knocked my fist against his stone hard chest.

He grumbled a few times and then jerked awake, smacking his head against my headboard.

"Good morning, beautiful." Fang murmured with a smile, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "You know, it's really nice waking up to your face."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his t-shirt clad chest.

"You wanna come over today?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. "Your brothers probably hate me though."  
"They don't." Fang laughed. "They're worried about us though." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Yup, just as I suspected. Six missed calls from Gazzy. Ten missed calls from Iggy. And seventeen missed calls from Jacob." He blew out a big breath.

I laughed breathily and buried my face into his chest, peaking up at him with a shy grin.

Fang grinned, wrapping his arms around me and flipping his body so that he brought me tumbling across the bed with him.

"What are you doing?!" I laughed as I found myself pinned beneath him.

"Just changing position." Fang grinned, kissing me and pulling away all to soon as his phone started ringing.

I sighed, but smiled. "Jacob?"

He just nodded and answered his phone.

"Yeah hi…" Fang ran a hand through his hair, still hovering over me. "No I'm fine. Yeah I sang to her—yes I stayed the night. NO. Oh my god you're just like IGGY. YES I AM ALRIGHT. I'm just… sitting… here with Max. She's fine, too. Oh my goodness DUDE. CALM DOWN. Okay, okay, okay. Uh…"

I planted a small kiss on his collarbone, smirking at him as his breathing hitched.

"Yeah. Uh. Um." He shook his head, glaring at me for distracting him. "I don't know maybe. Yes I'll ask. OKAY. I'm hanging up. No. I gotta go. Yeah I gotta go. NO, I have to go. Okay. Okay bye."

I giggled, draping my arms over his neck and pulling his face back down to mine. He smiled as he kissed me, holding himself up.

"MAX!" Nudge yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and pulled away from Fang, he just moved his lips down to my neck, purposely distracting me.

Jerk.

"What?" I shouted a little exasperatedly, trying to focus on Nudge.

"Uhhh…. Can I talk to you?" She called.

I pushed Fangs face away, he was grinning like a kid in a candy store, sitting on my legs.

"Wait here." I rolled my eyes, gently shoving him off and running out the door and down the stairs.

Nudge was leaning leisurely against the counter, glass of orange juice in hand and one eyebrow raised as she inspected me.

I tried looking everywhere but at her. "Morning…"

"Why is Fang upstairs?" Nudge asked me, all business.

"He showed up here in the middle of the night and played me a song…" I said.

"And…?"

"And I didn't want him to leave. So he told me he'd stay until I fell asleep."

"And…?"

"And he ended up falling asleep too. My goodness!" I laughed breathily.

"What song did he sing you?"

"I don't know, he just wrote it yesterday." I shrugged.

"Ah I see." Nudge smiled. "Alright you're free to go."

"Sheesh Nudge. Feeling a little protective?" I grinned.

"Hey now, it's my job to keep my baby bear safe." She stood up straight, setting down her glass.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down mama bear."

I felt Fang behind me and threw my elbow back to jab him in the ribs. The 'oof' that I heard and the characteristic thud against his solid abs told me that I'd hit him.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me like that." I said to him, not turning around to look at him.

He sighed. "Well it was worth a shot. But I came down here to ask you two to come to the recording studio with us today."

Nudge was nodding vigorously. "Totally. We'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Come on, Max."

And then she was dragging me up the stairs and into my room, shouting at Fang to stay downstairs or she'd kill him.

"Nuuuuudge." I whined. "I can pick out my own outfit."

"But Maaaaaax." She sighed, practically bounding over to my closet and extracting several hangers, laying them out on my bed.

I sighed. "Fine."

"REALLY?" She screamed in excitement. "Like you're seriously going to let me do this? This is like my dream!"

I was about to take back my submission to her wishes but instead I just rolled my eyes and let her shove me into the bathroom, showering because she'd ordered me to.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, walking back into my room.

"Sit down!" Nudge practically yelled.

I sat on my floor and felt her start running her fingers through my hair.

"Coconut oil." Nudge explained. "It's really good for your hair."

"Sure, sure." I said, not paying any attention to her at all.

"Straight or curly?" Nudge asked me.

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed.

"Nope." Nudge laughed, plugging a hair drier into an outlet and spraying something on my hair, I think it was heat protectant.

I won't bore you with the torturing details but in summary, I had to sit through twenty minutes of hair straightening, make-up doing, and outfit picking. Finally, I was allowed to leave, walking out of my room wearing a pair of black leggings with some brown leather ankle-boots with buckles on the sides and a loose-fitting white shirt. Nudge had also draped a grey infinity scarf on my shoulders.

"Fifteen minutes my a—" Fang started as he heard us coming down the stairs.

"HEY." Nudge yelled. "I tried my best."

But Fang ignored her, reaching up over the stair rail to take my hand and pull me down the stairs.

I giggled. "Somebody's a little eager."

"Well I almost forgot to tell you. We have to do an acoustic version of some songs today and… you're in all of them."

"WHAT?" I yelled, completely taken by surprise.

"Just wanted to let you know beforehand so you wouldn't beat me up or something." Fang opened the door and started walking out.

"_F-Nick_!" I whispered angrily.

"Oh Max, calm down." Fang laughed, pulling up the hood of his black sweatshirt, which he was wearing underneath a grey wind breaker.

I just sighed exasperatedly.

"Loosen up, Max! You know you'll be fine." Nudge linked arms with me as we began walking down the snowy sidewalk.

"What songs are we singing?" I sighed, resigning to the fact that I'd be singing today whether I liked it or not.

"You know that one I showed you when you first came over to the hotel?" Fang asked.

I nodded.

"Well we're doing that one along with four or five other ones that we need to try out." He explained.

My mouth hung open. "Five?"

"Or four!" Fang held up his hands with a shrug.

I was silent again.

"Oh come on Max, don't worry! You'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed me against him.

His phone started ringing again, he pulled it out and groaned.

"Hey Ig." He said, hitting 'accept' and holding the phone to his ear. "Yeah we're walking there now. Nah we don't need a car. Sure, go for it. See ya soon."

"Was that Iggy?" Nudge asked.

"Yup he's going to meet us halfway to the hotel, he's on his way now." Fang laughed lightly, still holding me at the waist.

Nudge just beamed excitedly.

"Nudge. You saw him last night, calm down." I laughed, leaning my head on Fang's shoulder.

"Yeah but that was like, 12 hours ago! And 12 hours seems like an eternity when you're away from the one you love for that long. I mean—"

Fang and I both groaned loudly.

"Here we go." I sighed, talking so that only Fang could hear. "She'll be like this until we meet up with Iggy."

Fang nodded, pulling out his phone and texting. He tilted his screen towards me.

I laughed.

The message was to Iggy. It read, _Hurry up before my head explodes from Nudge's ranting._

"What are you two laughing about?" Nudge inquired.

"Oh nothing, nothing." I sang, turning my head to her and grinning.

"Mmmhmm, suuuure." Nudge rolled her eyes

We walked in silence for maybe five minutes, stopping as we saw Iggy come around the corner, grinning stupidly as he practically ran to us.

Nudge jumped into his arms, they were acting like a couple of people who hadn't seen each other in years or something.

Fang and I started making barfing noises, earning matching glares from the two children.

"Well excuse me for expressing my emotions through kiss—" Nudge started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, cutting her off and turning around to take Fang's hand and continue walking down the street.

"Well then." Nudge huffed sarcastically.

As we passed the coffee shop that Fang and I had our first date, I tugged on Fang's jacket sleeve and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Of course we can get coffee." Fang kissed my forehead as he read my mind.

"Yes!" I cheered, shoving the door open and walking into the tiny shop, which was once again filled with quiet people. All heads turned toward the four of us as we came stumbling and laughing into the silent shop.

We rushed to the counter and ordered coffee for everyone, even Jacob and Gazzy, and then quickly left the shop.

"I can't believe that nobody noticed you two." Nudge said to Fang and Iggy.

Fang grinned. "That's because we were hiding behind you. Sadly once we walk up the steps to the hotel, every news channel in the country will be broadcasting segments on you."

"Ah yes that's right." I sighed as we rounded the corner and saw the swarm of reporters around the steps of the massive hotel.

"Shall we?" Fang asked, holding his arm out for me to take.

"We shall." I smiled, looping our arms together and taking his hand as we walked across the street.

And then the mayhem started.

"Nick! Nick! Is this the mystery girl we've been seeing on and off?"

"What's your name dear?"

"Nick how long have you been going out for?"

"Are the rumors that you've joined the band true?"

Fang stopped us on our way up the steps, allowing the reporters to ask their questions. I look at him nervously and he nodded slightly, smiling gently.

Fang coughed. "Yes, this is indeed my mystery girl."

"My name is Max." I answered their next question and nudged Fang to answer the next one they'd asked.

"We've been dating for about five days now." Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"And… The rumors?" A small woman from the front of the cluster asked.

"Yes, Max is now our female headliner for the band. If you'll excuse us." Fang nodded his head at the reporters, walked me up the stairs, and finally got us into the hotel.

"Well that was fun. Where are Nudge and Iggy?" I asked, looking around and seeing that they were no longer here.

"Being questioned." Fang jabbed his thumb towards the outside of the building, wear Iggy's blond head could be seen above the swarm of reporters.

"Ah I see. Are we going up to meet Jacob and Gaz?" I asked.

"Yeah we still have a few hours before we have to go." Fang stated, checking his phone and taking my hand.

"What about Nudge and Ig—" I started to ask.

"They know how to get there." Fang laughed. "And knowing Nudge's talkativeness, they'll be out there a while."

I grinned and leaned my head on his shoulder, letting him walk me through the lobby and into the crowded elevator.

A woman in a pantsuit with her hair in a bun kept on glancing at Fang, blushing, and adjusting her hair. Fang's arm was still around my shoulder and he was staring at the elevator doors, oblivious to the girl. I slid further into his side, smirking to myself as the woman noticed me staring at her and quickly regained composure, not looking anywhere but at the wall in front of her.

Fang put the key into the slot and hit the 'penthouse' button.

I could feel the eyes of the others in the elevator boring into me.

Finally everybody got out and Fang and I were left alone, heading up to the penthouse.

"Finally." Fang sighed. "Are you cold or something?" He was commenting on how I was practically glued to his side.

"Oh, right…" I laughed awkwardly, stepping slightly away. "I may have been…ah…. marking my territory?"

This made Fang throw his back in a laugh. "Why?"

"There was some business lady checking you out! I had to do _something_." I explained.

"Max, Max, Max." Fang tisked, grabbing my chin and holding my face in both of his calloused hands. "When will you realize that I'm not just going to leave you for some girl who checks me out?"

"I don't know." I whispered, lost in his eyes.

Fang smiled, his sweet breath blowing on my face. "Well realize it, because I'm in it for the long haul." He breathed.

I was at a loss for words as he leaned his face down towards mine as I stretched up on my toes.

Our lips connected and both of us reacted identically, my arms going around his neck and his arms wrapping all the way around my waist. Fang lifted me off of my feet so he didn't have to bend down. The elevator doors opened with a ding but the two of us barely paid any attention to it, stepping out just before the doors closed. As I leaned my back against the wall, Fang put his hands next to my head and leaned down, kissing me deeply.

Another ding sounded in the hallway and I put my hands on Fang's chest, gently shoving him away as Nudge and Iggy stepped out of the elevator.

Nudge took on look at us and raised her eyebrows. "What were _you two_ doing?"

"Oh, nothing." I sighed sarcastically, catching my breath. I grabbing one of Fang's hands, which were still next to my head. "Come, come dear."

"Oh course, _honey_." Fang muttered huskily, letting me pull him down the hallway.

Nudge and Iggy left the door open when they went in so Fang and I were able to walk right through.

"Hi Max!" Gazzy called as he stuffed a donut into his face. "And welcome to the band." He called through a mouth of food.

"Thanks, Gaz." I grinned.

"Welcome, welcome." Jacob called, walking into the room wearing his glasses. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah hang on, I gotta go rinse my contacts out." Fang said, keeping his hold on my hand and walking me down the hallway.

"You wear glasses?" I asked him as we walked into the bathroom.

Fang grinned at me before turning back to the mirror and taking out his contacts. "Yup, had them since I was five."

"Wow I didn't know that." I said thoughtfully.

"Fan magazines didn't mention it?" Fang smirked, squirting solution onto one of his contacts and putting it back in.

I laughed. "Nope they didn't."

"That's because I don't wear them in public." Fang said.

"Ruins your image?" I asked.

"Nope. I just like keeping some things a secret from the public." He said as he finished putting them in.

I nodded. "I can understand that, I guess."

"Yup." He took my hand again and we walked back into the living room.

"Ready to go _now_?" Jacob asked, no longer wearing his glasses.

"Yes, we're ready." Fang laughed.

Jacob clapped his hands, opening the door. "Then let's go."

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_***hides face in hands* **_

_**WOWOWOWOWOWOW I am a terrible person. I don't even KNOW how long I was gone for. I am SO SO SO sorry. I have had an INSANE amount of soccer, summer finally started though so I tried to write a REALLY long chapter for you guys because you are so amazing. **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME.**_

_**Thanks to KirbyGamzeeGirl, CakeIsAGoodFriend, Dr Who Fax, MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, A little Something Different, shelulu348jetthedog, iamfandom, SINcerely Satan, BabyBlueBeluga, dawnbrightstars, maxride227, JCEjosie, books are awesome699, Girls-Kick-But13, Mister Moronic, TrisEverdeen, My-Username-Sucks14, puplepeyton, Girlygamer77, larafares96, HunterOfArtemis, K.C.47, Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover, Me, Me, TheGirlWhoScaredYou, Guest, RozaCourt, Queen of Reading, sbelthur, ANB162, desperatelyobvious, FangAKat, Spokensilenc3, Sing Song, Guest, Bookwormac, MissPriss, Shadow, cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS, Guest, Guest, lilwritergirl52, Misery Love My Company, MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatnissKy, bubbles, Maximum0001, Sam, NeonEnigma88, Guest, Serenaisbestezrq387, NerdAndProud77, SudeD, and QueenOfOlympus223 for all of the amazing reviews! I'm really sorry that this took me so long!  
**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSEEEEEEE IF YOU READ THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

MAX

Fang's strong arm was looped around my waist as we exited the hotel through the back and got into the black car.

"So…" Jacob began.

All eyes turned to him.

"Our agent is wondering whether or not we'd like to… ah…. postpone the world tour so that we could do another national tour to introduce Max and Nudge as our new band members. You know? Just to make sure that the public likes them as much as they think we will." Jacob babbled, looking at his brother's reactions.

The boys were obviously mulling this over, looks of concentration etched into their features.

"When did you hear of this?" Fang asked, putting his elbows to his knees and leaning forward.

"This morning. Holden called." Jacob explained. "He figured it would be a good idea."

Fang nodded. "I guess I'd be okay with that if it meant a more steady transition."

"Are we sure that this won't look bad for our reputation though? I mean, cancelling a highly advertised world tour _two months_ before it's supposed to start." Iggy inquired, looking pessimistic.

"Holden doesn't seem to think so." Jacob shook his head. "Because all of the fans that bought tickets will still have their tickets, they'll just carry over to the next concert. _And_ it means that all of our fans in the U.S. will have another chance to see us preform live. We're going to advertise it as a 'farewell' tour that we're going to hold before we leave the country for the world tour."

"I'm all for another tour of the U.S." Gazzy was beaming. "The last one was awesome, I'd imagine this one would be just as fun."

"Ig, are you okay with it?" Fang asked, turning to the silent Iggy.

"Well of course I am as long as we don't disappoint any fans." He replied. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it if it means my girl get's to travel the country with me?"

"Wait… So now we're doing a _national_ tour?" I asked.

Fang nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"But…. We _just_ did an interview about it. I just had a major freak out over it and now we aren't even going on it for… how many more months?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around it.

"Probably about seven or eight." Iggy shrugged.

Fang cut in. "It really doesn't change our schedule that much."

"We're only going to postpone the world tour for about six months. Which really _isn't_ that long. Our fans will still get their concert, only a little later then they expected." Jacob was saying.

"So… But… What?" I stuttered.

"ZOMG." Nudge exclaimed. "I just realized that you said _Max and Nudge_ when you were talking about smooth transitions. Does that mean that I'm in the bad now too? Why didn't anybody tell me this? Like what the heck how did this even happen and oh wow, wow, wow I'm going to a member of 'The Flat Out's'. Like whaaaaaaaat? Its so exciting and amazing and exciting!"

"NUDGE." Gazzy yelled.

Nudge clamped her mouth shut.

"Yes, Nudge. You're going to be our new pianist. We've been needing a new one for a while now." Jacob said, all business.

For once, Nudge was speechless.

The car pulled to a stop and the cloud of reporters could be scene rushing around outside, microphones at the ready.

"Don't say anything about postponing it just yet." Jacob said. "Holden will be setting up a press conference for us in about a week."

We all nodded and got out of the car.

Ignoring the many questions that were hurled at us, Fang threw an arm casually around my shoulders and walked me into the large studio, guitar in hand.

This one was different from the last, the walls were a dark purple and the floors a bright mahogany; there were picture frames of some of the bands who had recorded songs here.

The Rolling Stones and The Beatles were among them.

"Oh my god, Fang." I whispered to him in complete awe. "John Lennon sang in this very studio."

Fang chuckled. "I know. Didn't know you were such a fan of The Beatles, however."

I just nodded as we stepped through a glass door and into a large room where a middle aged man sat on a stool in front of the soundboard.

"Hey guys, I'm Derek." He held out his to Jacob first and then shook hands with the rest of us. "So who will be singing first?"

"Nick and Max have a few songs to run through." Jacob said. "They just in the starter stage but we're thinking that they'll be put on the album."

"Okay, then how about you two," Derek pointed to Fang and I, "head into the booth and get set up. You need a beat or anything to steady yourself?"

Fang got his guitar out, shaking his head. "Nope we're good."

Snatching a folder our of Jacob's hands and nodding at me to come into the studio with him, Fang pushed open the door to the booth and stepped in.

We sat down in stools like last time, Fang propping his gorgeous, acoustic guitar on his knee and setting out two pairs of sheet music.

"You're lyrics are the ones on the top." He explained. "Mine are on the bottom."

I nodded, eyes scanning the scribbles that had been written on the paper. "This is such a good song, Fang." I breathed.

"You inspired it." He murmured.

I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ready?"

"Sure." I breathed. "Let's do this."

Rapping his hands on his guitar before beginning the song with a slow, sweet melody.

(Fang= _Italics_)

(Max= **Bold**)

(Both= Underlined)

(Normal= Normal)

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold_  
**And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

We both kept our voices light and airy, I sang in a higher octave and he took the lower so that we could harmonize perfectly. I glanced sideways at him to see his black eyes watching me. Each of us took a breath as the chorus started.

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
_

Fang to a big breathe before the next verse, making his voice strong and powerful as he belted out the words.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_**  
**

Reached out to run my fingers over his arm, letting him know how much I loved this song.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

_I won't give up on us_  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
_I'm giving you all my love  
_**I'm still looking up, **_still looking up_**.  
**  
_Well, I won't give up on us_ **(no I'm not giving up)**  
**God knows I'm tough enough** _(I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn_ **(we're alive, we are loved)**  
**God knows we're worth it **_(and we're worth it)_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

We finished the song, looking out through the window of the booth to see all the guys giving us thumbs up's.

Derek pressed a button so he could talk to us.

"That was great. How about we run through lines 22 through 29, you guys were just a little bit out of rhythm there. Try it one more time." Derek explained, releasing the button.

We nodded.

"Okay, ready?" Fang asked, adjusting his fingers on his guitar.

I nodded.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4." He counted, strumming his guitar again as we sang the verse again.

"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am"

Derek gave us the thumbs up to tell us that we'd gotten it on that time.

"Okay this next one is gonna be just Max singing." Fang said into the mic so the guys could hear.

My jaw dropped. We were only supposed to be doing _duets_.

"_Fang_." I hissed, covering my mic. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I knew you'd never agree to singing it unless I threw it at you like this, Max." He explained.

"But—I—Can't—I hate you." I stuttered.

"Oh you know you'll be fine." He rolled his eyes. "I wrote the song last night and I really want to hear how it sounds. It's meant for a female voice, so obviously I can't pull it off. Please?"

I sighed. "Give me the dang song."

He smiled, handing me a few sheets of paper and quickly leaving the booth so that I didn't hit him.

Sighing again, I lay the sheets out on the stand in front of me and stood from my stool. After adjusting the mic to my new position, I spoke into it. "Do I get music to coordinate these freaking lyrics to or am I just gonna fly blind?" I asked, making my anger prominent.

I saw Fang laugh quietly and ask Derek something, who nodded and slid his chair back so that Fang could lean forward and press the button that let him talk to me.

"Yes, Max. We made an electronic version of the song that you'll be able to here. See those headphones in front of you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"Put those on." Fang chuckled, smirking at me. "You look good in there, don't worry you'll be fine."

I put them on and gave a begrudging 'thumbs up' to tell them I was ready.

The strumming of a cello began in my ears and I took a big breath and counted the beats until I came in.

(Max= **Bold**)

**You, treat this like a game  
But it's my heart  
And it's breaking all because of you  
**

Putting a hand to the headphones on my head, I kept my voice steady so that I could sing clearly and emotionally.

**The hour glass is running out  
And you're still trying to fill it up  
But I lost hope, you should too**

But this situation we're repeating  
Overrated is what you made it  
I'm all done and now I'm all out of time

I looked out the window of the booth to see Fang, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his face, lean his head towards Jacob and say something. In response, all the guys nodded and continued speaking.

**What Can I Say?  
What Can I Say?  
When all you do is push me away  
What will I say to you?  
When it all comes down to it  
Seems like with every word we say  
We're slowly fading away  
**

The chorus had to be my favorite part of the song. It required me to belt out the words, but still keep my voice clear and solid.

**You acted like you care  
But you don't stop pretending  
Cause you're hurting me**

My first impressions disappear  
Your tongue-tied words so insincere  
You always do as you please

And this situation we're repeating  
Overrated is what you made it  
I'm all done and now I'm all out of time

Finally feeling comfortable with the situation I was in, I relaxed my body and started getting into the music. My hands pressed my headphones to my ears, hips swaying ever so slightly, and a small smile played on my lips.

**What Can I Say?  
What Can I Say?  
When all you do is push me away  
What will I say to you  
When it all comes down to it  
Seems like with every word we say  
We're slowly fading away**

I can't talk to you (talk to you)  
You never see my point of view, No!  
Like I want you to (like I want you to)  
Feels like I always go unheard (unheard)  
Because your actions speak louder than my words  
That's why I always come back to

What Can I Say?  
What Can I Say?  
When all you do is (when all you do is) push me away  
What will I say to you?  
When it all comes down to it  
Seems like with every word we say  
We're slowly fading away

What Can I Say?  
I'm fading away  
What can I say?  
I'm fading away  
Away...  
Oh! 'Cause it's my heart and it's breaking all because of you  
What can I say?

I finished the song in a higher octave then I'd started, allowing the last sentence to come out in a breath.

Peeling my eyes away from the sheet music to look out at the band's reaction, I saw them smiling and talking amongst themselves.

"Nice job, Max." Derek said into the mic on the other side of the glass. "That was a really good demo, come on out."

Nodding, I removed the headphones, hanging them on the mic, and grabbed the music from the stand.

"Nice job, Maxie!" Iggy beamed goofily at me.

Nudge was bouncing up and down, unable to speak as she emitted little squeals every once in a while.

Fang wrapped his arms around me. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest so that he knew I was still mad at him for throwing that song at me. "You were right. Congrats."

He laughed at my indignation. "Oh, come on. Don't be mad."

I glared at him. "Don't do that ever again."

"I won't." He sighed. "As long as you agree to sing in a recording studio without me having to get creative about tricking you into it."

I was silent as I considered this. "Fine."

"Deal." He said, holding out his hand, which I shook.

"Oh my god you guys are so weird." Gazzy exclaimed.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well if you two are done with that little moment, then I believe we have a few more songs to run through."

For the next _five_ hours, we rotated in and out of the booth, shifting the pairings from Fang and me to Fang and Iggy to Fang and Iggy and Jacob to Iggy and Nudge.

So in the end, the six of us left the studio and got back into the black car to head to the hotel once more.

"So… National tour…." I started. "How will that work?"

"Well the first month will start out with staging and vocal work." Iggy explained.

"Then after that month is up, we start the tour in… Where Jake?" Gazzy asked.

"Holden thinks that Austin will be the kickoff concert." Jacob replied.

"Okay. So then it starts in Austin and once we're there we have to adjust our choreography to the stage that we'll be preforming on." Gazzy said.

Fang nodded. "And from there it all just continues until the tour ends."

"Sounds exciting." I breathed.

"And _busy_." Nudge laughed.

Jacob shrugged. "It's much less intensive then a world tour, which we would have been going on. So compared to that, it's nothing."

"You know, you really don't have to postpone the tour. I'm fine with waiting to preform with you guys until after its over. I don't want to—" I began.

"Max it's really fine." Jacob said. "Holden thinks it'll be better for us in the long run anyways."

"Besides," Gazzy grinned, looking somewhat dreamy. "American girls have been known to… climb up on stage and do anything of that sort to get near us. And I won't be the first to admit that… it's pretty great when they come running towards you screaming just before they're hauled away by security guards."

We all laughed at him.

"Oh Gaz." Iggy breathed. "You are a love crazed lunatic."

"Hey, it's not my fault." Gazzy raised up his hand, blushing slightly.

The car pulled to a stop and we got out, thankfully the driver had dropped us off in the back of the hotel for once and we didn't have to weave through all of the reporters.

As we got into the pristine lobby, my stomach clenched and I grabbed Fang's shirtsleeve as I heard an all to familiar, high-pitched voice.

"Do you _know_ who I am?" The voice of none other than Lisa Boone shrilled. "Nick Walker is staying at this hotel. So if you don't _mind_, I would appreciate it if you phoned his room to tell him that I was here to see him."

"I told you we hadn't seen the last of her." Fang sighed, walking towards her and holding my hand.

I just sighed and nodded, walking with him.

"You guys can head up." Fang said to his brothers and Nudge. "We'll be up soon. You don't need to see this."

They nodded and headed towards the elevators.

Lisa was still yelling at the concierge. "I am Lisa Elizabeth Boone and I'm commanding you to call his room _right now_."

"Lisa." Fang called when we were within ten feet of her.

Her face lit up when she turned and saw him. "Oh Nick! I'm so glad that you're here! This _idiot_ at the front desk won't let me up to see you!" She pouted, stepping closer and completely ignoring me. "I just wanted to say that, I took what you said in the recording studio to heart and… I'd like to try to sing with you again."

I bit my cheek, holding in a snide retort.

Fang sighed. "Listen, Lisa. I'm glad that you thought about it so hard, but Max is already singing the song with me."

She gasped. "I thought that was just a _joke_!"

"Well, it wasn't." Fang said seriously. "And I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to leave."

"But… but…" She stuttered.

"Please, Lisa. Just go." Fang sighed, turning us away from her and walking across the lobby.

We were almost to the elevator when an angered shriek echoed through the gorgeous lobby and a designer heel hit me in the back of the head.

Gasping, I whirled around to see Lisa standing a few paces behind me, hands on her hips and missing one of her pink heels.

"You _did not_ just throw a shoe at my head." I snarled.

"Max…" Fang murmured quietly, trying to calm me.

I barely heard him.

"Oh but I soooo did." Lisa smirked, glaring at me.

I took a step toward her, clenching my fists.

"Max." Fang said again.

I ignored him and closed the space between Lisa and I until I was right in front of her, standing only a foot away.

"Do me a favor and leave me and _my_ boyfriend _alone_." I growled.

She slapped me in the face with another angered squeal and I let my head snap to the side before slowly turning it back towards her, glaring daggers.

Raising my fist to punch her square in the jaw, I stopped as I heard Fang's voice right in my ear.

"Max. Don't." He whispered. "Look around you."

People in the lobby were frozen, a few had cameras out and pointed at us.

Sighing, I relaxed my tensed muscles and stepped away form her. "You aren't worth it."

"Scared of me?" She taunted as I turned at walked away.

I stopped and turned back to look at her.

"No." I replied. "You just aren't worth my time."

"Go home, Lisa." Fang practically growled as he took my hand and walked with me to the elevators.

"I'm proud of you." He said to me as the doors closed.

I shrugged. "I probably would have attacked her if you hadn't been my dang voice of reason."

"What would you do without me?" He grinned, kissing me quickly.

"I have no idea." I laughed.

He smiled, bringing his face extremely close to mine. "Well then it's good that you'll never have to find out. Because I'm in it for the long haul."

And with that, he took my face in his hands and kissed me like the world was ending.

* * *

_**Hi hi!  
**_

_**So, yeah. Really long chapter :) Hope you all enjoyed it! I know that the plot it a little bit strange buuuuut it's all completely necessary. I'm thinking that the next chapter that I upload will be the last one :( sad I know. BUT I've been toying with the idea of a sequel and ALSO have been working on another short story! Let me know if you want a sequel?**_

_**And the world tour has been postponed? Say whaaaaaat? Yup, bet ya weren't expecting that!**_

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

_**Thanks to gigglesandbooks, MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatnissKy, JCEjosie, save the manatee, SINcerely Satan, bubbles, QueenOfOlympus233, AsOihaeRohzdfKjh, Sarah, VballGal113, TrisEverdeen, jetthedog, Serenaisbestezrq387, TheGirlWhoScaredYou, quartzluvsyu, feather flyer, NeonEnigma88, Girlygamer77, books are awesome699, WingsRock72, aly, SudeD, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, FangAKat, and awkotaco14 for all the amazing reviews! **_

_**Please, please, please keep on reading and reviewing this story! PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**maximumwriter19**_


End file.
